


BLOGL? (Bad Luck or Good Luck?)

by potatomushroom



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatomushroom/pseuds/potatomushroom
Summary: Have you tripped in front of a crowd? Choked while eating a piece of candy and vomitted? Accidentally farted loudly in class? Your boy bff, that you have a crush for 12 years now, stolen by the college campus queen? No? Well Bad Luck emitter Seungwan have done it all, she always seems to radiate mysterious bad luck energy. All this changes when her shaman grandma tells Seungwan why she always seem to have the worse luck in the world.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 10





	1. Did You Ask For Permission?

** CHAPTER 1:  **

Did You Ask Permission? 

*Imagine Classical Music Playing*

_ “It was in 1920 when French Mademoiselle Potateu Mushroomie arrive in South Korea, a well-known ballerina trained also in different dances along with her opera singer husband, Monsieur Fries Mushroomie, when they decided to established the first college that focused in music and dance….which is now called Les Artiste University. From a small one window classroom, where the Mushroomie’s divided the room as Mademoiselle Potateu taught dancing while on the other half, Monsieur Fries taught singing…the school now boast 80 classrooms, with training facilities that includes dance studios, drama workshops, music recording booths, and even its own theater that can rival the largest ones in Europe….Les Artiste University now prides itself as one of the best Music and Arts school in the world.” _

_ “Only the most talented and rich can afford going here, and thankfully in my bad luck ridden life, I can say that my talent, which is singing, is one of the things my bad luck has not claimed yet…they said I was so good the head of the singing department, Ms. Ailee never even trained anyone under her wing…until I came, it enabled me to enroll in this prestigious university and qualified for the 0% scholarship given only to a few students…so few that you can count it in one hand.”  _

_ “What does that mean? Well I don’t have to pay for anything at all…free education…my 1st semester was so full of good luck that even I was so doubtful and got cold sweats in the nearing 2nd semester…which prove that for someone like me, Son Seungwan, no good luck really last.”  _

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, REGISTRAR  **

College freshman, Son Seungwan was fuming and now tapped the counter of the registrar with anger. 

“What do you mean!” She shouted. 

The woman who seems to be in her 60s and now life has drained all her happiness away didn’t even flinch while just staring at the pouting girl. 

“I told you…go to your department, if you have any problems.” She told Seungwan. 

“I don’t _haveeee_ any problems…last week, my grades from what I know…were so high and perfect that I qualify for the 0% scholarship….now you’re telling me, I have to pay the full tuition where even if I sold all my organs wouldn’t even make half of the payment!” The girl shouted again. 

Still the unbothered old woman just stared at her, and now even fix her old glasses while staring at the freshman. 

“Your organs must be not that healthy then.” The old registrar didn’t care and now started to type slowly on her computer. 

Seungwan tried her best not to curse at the old woman, she held on to her neck, and now was acting that she was gonna faint. 

“Please faint outside kid.” The old woman told her while still typing slowly on her computer. 

“Aishh!!!” Seungwan walks out of the office with anger. 

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, SINGING DEPARTMENT, AILEE’S OFFICE **

“So you see…L.A.U. (Les Artiste University) for some reason are only granting four students this year with the 0% scholarship.” Ailee tells her protégé. 

“B-But…ma’am! Didn’t my grades qualify at all?” The girl now pouts. 

“Well…you almost made it Seungwan…but one student…actually beat you by 2% of her total record…a girl from the Dance department." 

“D-Dance department?” She asks. 

“Yeah…Irene Bae? She’s famous right?” Ailee tells her. 

_ “Yes…Irene Bae. The most famous freshman right now, so beautiful and friendly that she’s being dub as the new campus queen…I don’t even know her personally but the dance major is so famous…you have to live under a rock not to know her.”  _

_ “Irene Bae is so talented, and smart. That she was actually being scouted by other dance school outside South Korea, because she can make any dance so elegant…from tango, swing, hiphop, tutting…everything. But she chose this school and now making a mark herself with how talented, friendly, beautiful and smart the Campus Queen is.”  _

_ “I even used to idolize her and followed her in insta…she follows no one tho, but hey…at least she posts almost everyday…but now I just don’t want to unfollow her…I wanna block her…she didn’t do anything wrong to me. She beat me fair and square…because Irene Bae is really freaking smart and deserves the 0% scholarship.”  _

_ “But…”  _

_ “She’s already rich! Her father is a known musical conductor all over the world, while her mom is a famous musical stage actress…Irene Bae who was born in Switzerland, as her mother was still touring all over the world while her husband was conducting her stage play...claims that Irene was destined to become a dancer, as the doctor said before she even cried as she exited her mother’s womb, she was already swinging her feet like she was doing ballet…bullcrap maybe…but my point is that….the perfect rich girl…shouldn’t be bothering herself in the 0% scholarship…and let beggars like me at least have the chance at life even at just this…huhuhuhu.”  _

Seungwan was pouting to herself as she now feels so defeated, when Ailee holds her hand.

“Don’t worry, we still have a week before the classes start…I won’t let my protégé suffer…I’ll find a way!” Ailee tells her. 

“T-Thank you ma’am.” Seungwan now sniffs her tears away. 

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, SINGING DEPARTMENT,OUTSIDE AILEE’S OFFICE **

Seungwan might be thankful…but she wants to find a way herself to either bring her 0% scholarship back or now find an alternative affordable musical school she can afford. 

She walks dejected when someone suddenly calls out to her. 

“So what bad luck happened now?” A deep voiced tall man walks to her. 

“C-Chanyeol!” Seungwan jumps for joy. 

“Hey.” He smiled. 

_ “Yes Chanyeol, my same age friend….for 12 years now…the only thing other than my scholarship…that I feel lucky with…but now he seems to be the only luck I have now. " _

“So care to tell me what happened?” Chanyeol asks again. 

“Nahhh, it’s okay…I’m just gonna eat lunch actually.” Seungwan now laughs like lovestruck girl…which she is. 

_ “Yes, reader….”  _

_ “I’m in love with this guy for 12 years now, unlike me who is poverty stricken Chanyeol lives quite the lucky life…he’s not that rich too, but because his auntie is rich and he’s her favorite…she now funded his college…lucky for me…he likes dancing…so he enrolled in L.A.U. too.”  _

Chanyeol held her hand. 

“Cha-Chenyeollllll~” She said in a baby voice and now acted so demure. 

“Seungwan come on, I’m hungry too.” He said to her, who seems to not have notice Seungwan’s act. 

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, CAFETERIA **

_ “Never mind the freaking 0% scholarship for now.” _

_ “I’m having lunch with Chanyeol, for now I’m just gonna think how lucky I am to be with him.”  _

Seungwan was now smiling as she waited for Chanyeol who ordered the lunch for her. 

The guy was always so considerate of her, and now made her fall in love with him again. 

_ ”I wonder…when can I have the courage to confess to him?”  _

Seungwan knew she didn’t have the guts at all and now sighed. 

“Hey stop pouting! Here’s lunch.” Chanyeol laughs. 

He places the burgers and soda drinks on their table.

“Eat..stop frowning.” He tells her coolly. 

“Thank you…Chanyeol.” Seungwan now smiled. 

“That’s better.” He now smiled back. 

The two spend the few minutes just laughing, eating, drinking then laughing again, when Chanyeol suddenly makes a confession. 

“Seungwan….I’m in love.” 

Seugnwan who was hurrying to bite the burger because the lettuce was falling stops, and now the lettuce fell on the table. 

“Wh-what?” She asks. 

_ “OH MAY GODDDDDDDDDDD…SEUNGWAN HE’S GONNA CONFESS.” _

_ “I knew it Chanyeol really is the only good luck you need in your life! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Let’s prepare the wedding already!”  _

Her mind now suddenly flips through Seungwan’s mind wedding scrapbook. 

_ “I’m thinking, how about a beach wedding? Oh! Garden wedding that’s-“  _

“Seungwan?” Chanyeol calls for her, since she spaced out a minute ago and now has not speak. 

“Oh! I’m sorry go ahead…you were saying?” Seungwan tells him. 

In her nervousness she stops eating and now sips her soda drink. 

“I’m in love with Irene Bae.” 

*Scrapbook ripping noises*

*Gas canister and matches being lit* 

*Burning sounds* 

“What?” Seungwan swallowed the soda like a hard rock on her throat. 

“I’m in love with Irene Bae! This is the good part…” 

_ “Worst part.” _

“I confessed to her and now we are going on a date!” Clueless Chanyeol tells her.

*cursing in her mind* 

*crying in her mind* 

*singing Someone Like You by Adele on her mind* 

“T-That’s great I’m so happy for you!” Seungwan now stands to hug Chanyeol. 

She laughs…but her face was ugly crying and was still accompanied by Adele’s song as they embraced. 

“For _someone like me, Son Seungwan, no good luck really last.”_

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, MAIN EXIT FOR STUDENTS **

Seungwan said her farewell to Chanyeol and now was planning to return to her small apartment to sleep and then work in the convenience store later in the midnight… she no longer had her parents with her…so it was the only way she can support herself. 

The only living family she has was her weird grandma…who only comes home twice a year. 

She was still walking defeated and tired when the sunny day she thought that didn’t need an umbrella now poured rain. 

Seungwan held her hand to check…it was raining. 

Her shoulder bag’s sling suddenly rips and now her notebooks fell on the wet ground. 

“Aish really!!!!” She shouted in annoyance at the best bad luck she was getting today. 

She picks up the now wet papers and notebooks. 

*Beautiful by Crush in the background* 

Seungwan who was getting wet in the rain now felt someone covering her with an umbrella. 

She looks up to check who it is. 

A beautiful woman…it was Irene Bae. 

The two women who never spoke to each other, were now staring eye to eye. 

Seungwan was crouching by the floor, while Irene waited for her as the rain kept getting worse. 

The woman who took all her good luck was now the one covering her from the bad luck rain. 

Seungwan finally stood up. 

“T-Thank you.” Seungwan tells her. 

“Have the umbrella.” She tells the short haired girl. 

“No, I’m fine…I can just cover myself like this.” Seungwan laughs and now uses her thin papers to cover her cute face. 

“No you can’t cover your cute face like that…you need the umbrella more than I do.” Irene tells her. 

“But what are you going to-“ 

Irene now puts the hoodie part of her jacket, and smiled. 

“See, you need it more.” Irene tells her. 

She can’t help but smile at the adorable campus queen. 

_ “I guess this is why Chanyeol fell in love with her.”  _

“Okay…but I will return it to you when the time comes.” Seungwan tells her. 

Irene took her hand and now made her hold the umbrella. 

She now started to run away from Seungwan…but stops to turn around. 

“Keep it!” The kind friendly campus queen shouted and smiled. 

She finally runs and disappears from Seungwan’s sight. 

** SEUNGWAN’S SMALL APARTMENT **

Seungwan finally wakes up and was eating her dinner, instant ramyeon in her four cornered apartment, when her gaze goes to the red umbrella the campus queen gives her. 

_ “Keep it!” _

“Wow…really cool girl.” She can only comment. 

Seungwan was now on the good part of her ramyun…where the fallen onion leeks, beef, and noodles were showing clearly from the bottom of the bowl…one slurp and it would be the best dinner for tonight. 

She smiled and prepared when she hears a knock on the door. 

“Son of a- Aisshh!” The girl stood. 

“Who is it?” She asks. 

“It’s me, Seunggiee.” 

Seunggiee, the nickname her grandmother made for her. 

She peeks at her peephole…it was her grandma. 

Who look like the witch from Cinderella with her wrap scarf on her wrinkled face and now was carrying a large basket. 

Seungwan opens it, and now her grandma hugs her. 

“Seungggieee! I miss you!” She hugs her. 

“Halmeoni! (Grandma) why do you stink!” Seungwan complains. 

Her grandma pinches her cheek. 

“Owwww!” The grand-daughter whines. 

“Yah, why don’t you act so nice to me! I finally came home from the mountains picking herbs, least you can do for the grandma who let you stay in my apartment is to hug me too!” She tells Seungwan.

“But you really stink!” Seungwan now covers her nose. 

“What do you think! There’s no bathroom there, so I didn’t wash.” 

“Yahhh…come on, I’ll make you some hot water for your bath.” The disgusted Seungwan tells her grandma. 

** SEUNGWAN’S SMALL APARTMENT **

Seungwan was now preparing to go to work, when her grandma comes out now smelling like flowers and looking like a cute grandma from a kdrama. 

“Wow, is that a goddess or my halmeoni!!!” Seungwan now praises her. 

Her grandma laughs and now sits to finish Seungwan’s noodles. 

“Halmeoni if you want I can cook you some before you go.” She now tells her grandma. 

“This is fine…also how’s school?” The grandma slurped her noodles. 

Seugnwan suddenly frowned. 

“Can we be serious for a sec halmeoni….have I been really born with bad luck? It’s like…eversince I can remember a lot of bad clumsy things happen to me.” Seungwan now sat next to her grandma. 

The old woman suddenly stops from slurping the noodles and now puts the pot by the desk. 

“You were not born clumsy…you were actually full of good luck Seunggieee.” She tells her. 

“Not true…I kinda feel my bad luck is the reason why mom and dad…died in the carcrash.” She now frowns. 

“Okay…I have to be honest to you Seungwan….there’s a reason why I came back.” The grandma now stared seriously. 

“18 years ago…you were just 3 years old then…you’re mother and father like to do roadtrips as your vacation during the weekends.”

“One day, you were sleeping in the back of the car…you’re father fell asleep on the wheel because he passed out when you’re mother farted-“

“What? Farted? Halmeoni please don’t tell that kind of jokes, we’re talking about my parents’ death here.”

“But that’s what really happened according to forensics when they open the car it really stank bad! Even I know how bad your mom’s fart is! My smell when I walk into the apartment? That’s nothing compared to your mom’s gassy stinking farts!”

“F-Fine! Go back to your story then!” Seungwan finally rails the conversation back.

“So your mother farted, and your father slept on the wheel that the car hit a truck…you were the only one who was found alive…sleeping so soundly…because you have the good luck in you.”

Her grandma now places her wrinkled hands on Seungwan’s face.

“So…if I have the good luck…why am I only experiencing the bad?” The grand-daughter asks.

“You didn’t have any injuries at all, the doctor said I can take you home the next day.”

“But the little girl next door, was not…she was about to die…from an unknown illness, the doctors said only luck will now determine if she will live.”

“I felt so sorry for her parents since they look so heartbroken…those lovely parents even brought you some fruits and gave a stuff toy for you when they heard you lose your parents.”

Seungwan now, seems to get what her grandma is telling her.

“So…you know being the shaman grandma I am…I kinda wanted to give the kid some of your good luck energy.”

“Ahahahaha….my hand slipped during the chants…I accidentally channeled ALL your good luck to her.”

“What?!” Seungwan now shouted. 

“But don’t worry, she lived…also that’s the reason I came home Seungwan.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You see…you can retrieve the good luck now, but you only have a year to retrieve them before you permanently become bad luck ridden.” 

“What do you mean 1 year?” 

“Well, let see…it’s November now….your birthday is not for December right? The only valid year you can get your luck back is when you’re 21…but after that…if you’re not able to retrieve your power before you turn 22 then…you can never get rid of the bad luck Seungwan.” 

Seungwan sighed. 

“Halmeoni…I’m already 21.” She tells her. 

“What?!” 

“I turned 21 this February…so that means…I have only 3 months to retrieve my luck!” Seungwan now cries. 

“Oh…hahahahah, well…don’t worry I’ll help you!” Her grandma tries to diffuse the crying. 

“How? We don’t even know who the girl is?? For all we know they are in the other side of the world!” Seungwan cried. 

Her grandma suddenly puts on a blue thread on her wrist. 

“What’s this?” Seungwan asks. 

“We can start tonight…you have work right? Wear that…if that blue thread bracelet turns violet…it means we found her.” 

“How do we even retrieve the luck?” Now the girl asks. 

“Well…that…..” The grandma now laughs again. 

“Yah! Halmeoni!” The kid now feels that it’s gonna something weird again. 

“You see, the luck I bestowed the child…was imprinted on her through moles…” 

“And?” 

“You have to kiss all the moles on her body to retrieve it.” 

“For god sakes grandma! What the hell!!!!” Seungwan now cried again. 

“Yahhh! If you think about it, it’s really easy! By the way you’ll know when you retrieve your luck through kissing if the blue thread bracelet suddenly has a white bead that forms around it…so for example she has 10 moles…you need to form 10 white beads until we can cast the spell to return the luck inside you.” 

** 388 CONVENIENCE STORE **

Seungwan…feeling more defeated than ever with what her grandmother just told her, was staring at nothing while expertly gives the change to customer. 

“Here’s your changeeeee.” She tells unenthusiastically. 

“Hey, can you smile more? You making me feel sad buying a sandwich.” The guy tells her. 

*GROWLING SOUND FROM SEUNGWAN’S MOUTH* 

The man got scared at her growling and now ran to the door. 

“Thankyouforcomingto388comeagain.” Seungwan tells without any expression. 

Three young women in their casual pajamas entered. 

Seungwan stared…she seems to be familiar with them, she knows she saw them in someone famous’ insta. 

_ “Of course that’s Kang Seulgi! Irene’s bff! She also majors in Dancing in L.A.U. The other one…that’s Joy Park, Irene’s cousin!”  _

Irene entered casually with her pink pajamas, the two girls were the one browsing for their late snacks. 

Seungwan who was staring at them, but didn’t notice her umbrella giver, was suddenly startled. 

“Aish!” 

“Oh! I was just gonna say hi!” Irene was startled too and now laughs. 

“Oh hi.” Seungwan now smiled. 

“I didn’t know you work here?” She now smiled too. 

“I do work here almost a year now…my schedule just changed during the semester break.” Seungwan informs the campus queen. 

The duo who accompanied Irene, now places their snacks. 

The trio were impressed how fast Seungwan was able to scan the junk foods and drinks, and were in awe. 

Irene hands over her card while still being amazed by the cashier she knew through umbrella sharing. 

“Unnie we’ll wait in the car!” Joy tells Irene who was now left with Seungwan. 

“You’re cool.” Irene smiles. 

“Oh…thanks? Just like the umbrella…you’re cooler.” Seungwan tells her. 

“Oh, thanks too I guess, I gotta go.” Irene got shy and now left Seungwan in the store. 

The short haired girl was still smiling and now realizes she still has Irene’s card on her hand…. 

Hand…. 

Blue thread… 

_ “Is now a violet thread!” _

Seungwan suddenly was shock to see it…it’s Irene. 

After all they were alone in the store for a few minutes. 

_ “So there’s no explanation why would this freaking bracelet would just turn violet on its own!” _

Irene returns suddenly. 

“H-Hey…I forgot the card.” She laughs. 

Seungwan knew she had to test it A.S.A.P. 

She exits the counter to be closer to the campus queen. 

“H-Here’s your card.” Seungwan gives her the card. 

“Thanks.” Irene smiled at her. 

Seungwan stared at her cheek…she had a mole. 

She was not the brazen type…but she just really had to test it now!

Irene the innocent girl…was waiting because Seungwan seems to want to say something to her. 

“I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.” She tells Irene. 

Seungwan leaned closer to the campus queen. 

Irene didn’t step back at all. 

The cashier lands a quick peck on her cheek…where the mole was. 

Seungwan now pulled away, Irene was very flustered. 

“Unnie come on! Yeri said she’ll play the movie without us if we don’t come back in 15 minutessss!” Joy who didn’t see the kiss now shouted. 

“I-I ah…um….see you at school!” Irene bowed and now ran away from the store. 

The luck focus Seungwan somehow didn’t feel any malicious intent from what she did, but just stared at her bracelet. 

_ “No white beads at all.” _

** SEUNGWAN'S SMALL APARTMENT **

Seungwan arrives home to see her grandma cooking some eggs for breakfast. 

“How’s work?” She now asks her grandchild. 

“Halmeoni, I think this bracelet has a defect.” She now pouted.

“Why? Can you hand me the plate.” 

Seungwan handed her the plate. 

“Because it turned violet-“ 

“No way! Really!?” The grandma who was amaze that Seungwan was able to find the girl with her luck asks. 

“Yeah it did, so I kiss the girl on her cheek…but it didn’t even give me beads see.” The bad luck ridden girl shows her blue thread wrist. 

Her grandma laughs. 

“Did you ask permission?” 

“What?” 

“Please let me kiss your cheek…please let me kiss your lips…please let me kiss your foot.” Her grandma says while using the spatula as her conversation poker. 

“W-What! You didn’t tell me that part!” Seungwan now whined again. 

“Well you need to do it again, you have to ask her permission because after all you ARE KISSING her, and also….it serves as verbal agreement that she is now returning your luck to you.” 

“Geez halmoeni…..” Seungwan sighed. 

“Yah worry later, for now let’s eat breakfast!” She excitedly says to her grandchild. 


	2. Don't Jinx It!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE:
> 
> From now on I’m going to use grandma instead of halmoeni.

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Don’t Jinx It!**

**SUGGESTED SONG TO DOWNLOAD BEFORE PROCEEDING:**

  * Mmmh – KAI



** SEUNGWAN’S SMALL APARTMENT  **

The grandma and her granddaughter were still having their breakfast.

Seungwan partners her egg with some kimchi, and canned tuna.

“Grandma…if I retrieve those lucky moles…the girl you gave it too…she’s not going to have bad luck right?” Seungwan asks her grandma who was now on her 5th bowl of rice.

“Grandma?”

Her grandma who would eat like she’s in a hurry suddenly chokes.

“Ackasd” She beat her chest trying to remove the piece of long kimchi on her throat.

“Aish…why do we always do this whenever you're back.” Seungwan who seems to be used by her grandma’s choking crawls to her side to do the Heimlich maneuver.

“Euck!” Her grandma cried as she now was free from the long piece of kimchi.

She was about to retrieve it again for it fell on the table but Seungwan slaps her hand.

“Grandma you’re disgusting.” She now frowns at her.

The granddaughter now uses her chopstick to throw the cabbage on the trashcan.

She now stops eating to ask again her grandma who was eating fast all over again.

“Grandma…about the lucky moles-“

“No she’s not…think of it this way she was a sick plant…your luck is her fertilizer now that she’s better and stronger…she no longer needs the fertilizer…get it?” Her grandma asks her. 

Seungwan remembered the kiss she placed on Irene’s cheek…

How the girl got flustered…

She then suddenly tilted her head…

Wondering why Irene didn’t seem so angry at all with the kiss last night…..

** SEUNGWAN’S SMALL APARTMENT  **

Her grandma left for the day since she was going to play mahjong with her friends.

Seungwan who can’t fall asleep because of the summer heat, lists the schools she can enroll just in case her bad luck sabotages her hope to return to L.A.U.

LIST OF SCHOOLS I CAN ENROLL TO

  1. Seoul Community College – only offers art course that includes comm arts T.T



2…..

She was trying to search for more schools around Seoul on her phone but fails.

_“Who am I kidding? No school other than L.A.U. can give me a course where it involves singing...I have to really decide now to shift and decide to just get a money making course instead something I’m passionate about.”_

Seungwan pouted, it was making the bad luck girl depress so she now decided to fall asleep in the futon where she fans herself from the heat that was not being cooled down by the electric fan she has beside her.

** STILL AT SEUNGWAN’S SMALL APARTMENT  **

Seungwan was asleep.

She even was snoring hard and her saliva was dripping from the side of her mouth.

She love this lazy hot days.

This was bothered by a phone call on her phone.

She tries to reach the phone with her hand when she realize that it was by her foot.

So the short haired girl uses her foot to retrieve it but finds it difficult to reach.

Seungwan suddenly stood and curse.

“Mother-“ She didn’t finish the cursing.

Her foot cramped.

She was crawling back and forth around the futon because of the pain and was shouting.

“STUPID PHONE!” Seungwan shouted as she blames the cramp from the phone that wouldn’t stop ringing.

She finally stops crying from the pain and now checked who was calling.

Seungwan checked…

It was the head of the L.A.U. Singing Department and her mentor, Ailee.

“H-Hello, Ma’am?”

“Seungwannnn!!! I’ve got great news! You just qualified again for the 0% scholarship!!!!”

The short haired girl cannot believe it and now rubs her eyes to make sure she was not in dreamland anymore.

“D-Did you just say I now qualify for the 0% percent scholarship!!!!!?” The bad luck girl just cried.

“Yes, and you have Irene Bae to thank for that!”

Seungwan froze suddenly.

“W-What?”

“Yes, she said she didn’t need the scholarship…so she’s giving it to you!”

“That’s all?”

“Well…she is requesting to meet you today, she said she will be waiting for you in her exclusive dance studio in L.A.U. this afternoon. “ Ailee tells her.

The Bad Luck girl swallowed.

She didn’t know why, but she felt this meeting will be bad.

Like her luck…

Maybe…

The campus queen…

Is going to kill her….

For stealing a kiss from her…

Without her consent….

The overreacting Seungwan imagined the scenario already…

*Gavel Pounding*

*Chains being put into two hands*

*Seungwan’s grandma crying as she waves goodbye to her*

*Jail Cell Opening*

_“Please! I didn’t mean to kiss her without her consent! I was just trying to retrieve my luck, don’t let me rot in this jail!!!!!”_

She swallowed in her fear.

“Yoooo, Seungwan? Come on just meet her, it’s your way to thank the girl who is now the reason lucky you are going to enroll this semester.” Her mentor, Ailee tells her.

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, DANCING DEPARTMENT, HALLWAY  **

( **SUGGESTED SONG BACKGROUND:** Mmmh – KAI)

Seungwan fixed herself up, as she came to the school.

At least if she was gonna be arrested she wanted to look pretty.

So she wore her midriff stripes top along with her tight fit pants that made her tone small body alluring today.

She was walking to the hallway going to the exclusive dancing studio of the freshman Campus Queen.

Seungwan can’t help but dance to the beat of the very loud music inside, as it echoed even from the outside where she stood.

The short haired girl mouth’s dropped as she saw Irene, all alone in the afternoon, dancing…

Well not just dancing….

_“Let me put it in a more definitive manner.”_

_“The orange ray of light entered the glass window where she was dancing and made her glow more, as she sweat uncontrollably.”_

_“Now, if you thought of someone sweating from head to toe it’s disgusting right? Well Irene Bae was not!”_

_“It made her more beautiful man, the way she dance to the beat of the song, my freaking God, I’m so magnetize by her alluring dancing that I feel like she’s giving…me a private show…”_

_“No, Seungwan don’t be a pervert!”_

She shook her head, along with her nasty thoughts.

Irene let the R&B sexy music from the wireless speaker connected from her phone continue to play, and now wipes her sweat while she drank her water.

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, DANCING DEPARTMENT, INSIDE THE EXCLUSIVE DANCE STUDIO  **

( **SUGGESTED SONG BACKGROUND:** Mmmh – KAI)

Seungwan finally knocks as she enters the door.

Irene was just staring at her, as she drank her water.

_“Damn even the way she drank the water’s cool…hot….cool hot se-“_

“Oh hi!!!! Hahahahaha, Ma’am Ailee told me what you did for me, thank you so much!” Seungwan who now tried not thinking of her fangirling of the sexy Campus Queen, now bowed to her.

Irene who was still catching her breath just stared, but she finally spoke.

“Just give me a minute.” She tells the bad luck ridden girl.

Seungwan now avoided staring at her and now was looking at the glass window that overlook the other big buildings at the university.

She even starts clapping her hands as she tries to ease the awkwardness from the sexy music that kept playing.

“Seungwan-ssi…can you hand the towel?” Irene tells her as the towel was on the chair beside awkward clapping Wendy.

The girl who was thankful for the scholarship from the girl who she kissed last night, nodded and ran to give her the towel.

“Um…here you go.” She tells the sweaty Campus Queen. 

“Is it okay if you wipe my back?” She tells Seungwan.

Irene turns around and now takes her own long hair that was covering her white fair skinned sweaty back to the Rank#1 freshman for the Singing Department. 

The music that kept playing was making the scene more intense…

Seungwan…

Who was aware she’s straight…

Was now questioning herself…

Was it the environment?

Was it the Music?

Or…

_“Just this girl who has my luck, being naturally attractive?”_

She asks herself.

“Seungwan-ssi?” The Campus Queen who has been waiting for a few awkward long seconds now, calls for her.

“Ah yes!” Seungwan answered.

She wipes Irene’s back with so much panic, she suddenly sees three moles…

_“On her neck.”_

_“On the middle of her back.”_

_“On the expose left shoulder.”_

She freaked out.

_“What the hell! I have to kiss those too!”_

Seungwan didn’t realize the force of her wiping Irene was now hurting her, and Irene turns around to her.

“H-Hey Seungwan-AH!” Irene’s eye hits the towel and now crouches to nurse her it. 

Seungwan realizes she was spacing out and is brought back to earth by the girl who now was crouching to nurse her eye she hit with the towel wiping.

“AHHH!!! I’m sorry, Irene-ssi are you okay????”

Seungwan crouches too, for the reason of blowing the long haired girl’s eye, but Irene thought she was gonna be kiss again by the cute panicking short haired girl that she shielded her face from the beautiful soft lips approaching her.

Irene moves to the corner….using her butt to slide to it.

“H-Hey! My cousin, my sibling and friend told me if you wanna kiss me again, you have to date me first!” She now was ready to shield herself away from kisses the cute girl might give her again.

Seungwan didn’t respond or panic which was now somehow strange…

She walks to the corner where Irene was.

The bad luck girl now kneeled to her.

“Irene…I can call you Irene right? Since we are the same age?” She now stared at Irene.

The Campus Queen got nervous but proceeded to nod to her.

“Okay, Irene….” She coolly stared at Irene.

Irene can only stare back with her hands ready to slap or punch just in case the girl staring at her, will make another move.

“How many moles do you have?”

Irene didn’t expect that question at all.

*crows flying outside the building echoes*

“Ah….”

Wendy held her left hand.

“Oh, you even have moles here see? One on your index finger…and one on your thumb.” Seungwan who was glued on her moles didn’t realize she was making Irene’s heart beat fast with just her touch.

“Yah! If you are planning to kiss me, even just my hand! You need to ask for permission…by permission I decide that through dates!” She tells Seungwan.

“Hey, Irene thank you.” Seungwan smiled.

“What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you give me your scholarship?”

“Oh that…yeah…well I’m rich…I don’t need it, someone like you should have it.”

“Like me?” Seungwan didn’t like how she phrase the sentence and now raised her eyebrow.

“I mean, you’re so young you should be just enjoying life…that’s why I gave-“

Seungwan stood.

“No thanks.” The prideful bad luck girl now turns down her offer and now was walking to the door.

“Yahhh, don’t be sensitive! Here I am trying to help you and-“

“Help me? I didn’t ask for any help-“

“Yeah you don’t like asking first don’t you?” Irene now laughs.

Seungwan was shot like bullet, because Irene has now turned the table on her for stealing a kiss from her last night so now she shut her mouth.

She sighed.

“Fine I’m sorry for that kiss….I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to do it.” Seungwan apologized.

Irene who now has the girl apologizing to her, walks to Seungwan…

She crosses her hands and was smiling as she approach the girl who was about to leave her exclusive dance studio.

“Accept the scholarship, and I won’t question the kiss anymore.” Irene tells her.

“W-Why?” Seungwan now tries to move away from Irene, as she was getting scared of the weird situation she has with the Campus Queen.

“Because I know I’m your good luck Seungwan…and also I like the way you kiss.” The L.A.U. Campus Queen smiled.

Seungwan is surprised, but now understands why this woman must be so kind before, enough to give her own umbrella last time.

“Just…so you know…I’m straight...if you want y-you can just give me all the permission right now, so we can get this over it.” Wendy now was the one using her hands to shield herself, as she and Irene are circling around the big dance studio.

Irene frowns as she calmly try to still approach the circling Seungwan.

“But where’s the fun in that?” She now frowns as she stops following Seungwan.

The short haired girl who was trying to escape from the door because she panic with the awkward tension this long haired beautiful girl was doing with her….now stumbles due to her old bad luck and now was on the floor.

“Motherfather.” She nurses her knee that hit the floor.

The beautiful girl now stood next to her and crouches.

“I have 25 moles Seungwan…25 moles you need to kiss before you turn 22….25 moles that you need to retrieve in 3 months in order for you not to be permanently bad luck ridden.” Irene smiles.

She now stood to take her phone, speaker and water bottle.

Her towel was on her neck and now walks to the door but stops.

“Just so you know, I dumped Chanyeol…before we even went out on a date, so no I’m not a player if you’re thinking that.” She confesses before she leaves.

“What do you mean?” Puzzled Seungwan now asks.

“I don’t know…but all I know is the girl who has your luck, just now gave you a chance again to stay and study in the most prestigious music and arts school, dumped the guy you like, who is head over heels in love with me…and all she asks is for you to go on dates…oh! I’m even willing to give you your luck back each time I like the dates we go to…so really Seungwan…what do you think I mean by this?”

Seungwan still didn’t get it.

“You’re quite lucky…so don’t jinx it.” Irene grins.

She opens the door and gives a final stare to the girl who was lying on the ground, before she leaves.

“Let’s keep in touch okay?” The Campus Queen winks and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fav character? Grandma of course...😂


	3. How’s The Hand Holding?

**CHAPTER 3:**

**How’s The Hand Holding?**

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, DANCING DEPARTMENT, HALLWAY  **

Irene was feeling her oats as she walks out of the exclusive dance studio.

But deep inside the girl was so nervous as she wanted to make a lasting seductive impression on Seungwan, and now was trying her best not to fall on the floor out of pure nerves.

The campus queen almost fails when she realizes the bad luck girl catches up to her.

“Irene! Wait!!!” Seungwan was running towards her.

Irene swallowed and turns on her seductive cool girl persona, as Seungwan now catches up.

The short haired girl was catching her breathe, as she stared at cool girl Irene.

“Yah, how are we able to keep in touch when you haven’t even provided me you’re contact info.” Seungwan now asks.

“Oh yeah, give me your phone.” Irene now asks.

Seungwan gives the phone to her, and now the campus queen puts her contact info.

She hands the phone back to the short haired girl, she suddenly wondered why Seungwan was just staring at her.

“What’s wrong?” Irene now asks.

“Wanna go on a date now?” Seungwan asks.

"Okay..but let me change first." The now in secret excited Irene agrees.

** BERRY SHAKE SHAKE, DINING AREA  **

Berry Shake Shake is a famous milkshake bar near L.A.U. it is also known to serve the most affordable cute delish shakes in the area, and now one famous Campus Queen was sitting in her table, waiting for her cute date, who ordered the drinks for her.

Irene was so nervous, she felt her heart was beating like crazy.

“I-Irene?” A familiar deep voice man approaches her.

** BERRY SHAKE SHAKE, COUNTER AREA  **

“Hmm…” Seungwan was thinking of a way to make this date a kiss count.

The cashier was just looking at her.

“Um…ma’am have you decided what to order now?” The cashier asks.

Somehow looking at the cashier, Seungwan finally was able to think of an idea to make this date a sweet one.

“Ah! You still have those couple straws here?” She asks excitedly.

** BERRY SHAKE SHAKE, DINING AREA  **

The determine straight Seungwan now walks excitedly with her tray when she sees Irene covering her face, as a handsome man was kneeling on the ground begging her.

The bad luck girl suddenly realizes who the man was crying to Irene…

_“C-Chanyeol!?”_

“Stop this…you’re humiliating yourself Chanyeol! Besides you kept begging me before to have the one date with you that’s why I finally agreed…but I’m not really interested with you!” Irene now sighs.

Chanyeol finally stood and now wipes his tears.

“Th-then who is he?” He now asks the campus queen.

Irene laughs.

“It’s not a he, it’s a _she_.” Irene raises her eyebrow and now crosses her legs.

_“This b*tch really tryna ruin me.”_

Seungwan thought to herself and carefully tiptoes away from the scene but as her bad luck would have predicted it, she failed as the campus queen shouts for her name.

“Ah, Seungwan!” Irene now shouts and waves to the girl who now wanted to run away.

Seungwan has no choice but to walk to them, and now puts the tray on the table she and her date shared.

The tall man was just too shock and now stared at his 12 years best friend, as if asking for an explanation to this betrayal.

“Oh, you really wanna move fast don’t you Seungwan! A couple straw and one milkshake only?” Irene holds her own face with her two hands while swaying from left to right.

Seungwan who just really wanted to impress the girl who has her luck, now panics and laughs awkwardly to the unconfessed love of her life, Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol-“

The tall man now puts his hands on Seungwan’s shoulders.

“I knew it…you really like girls, I hope you and Irene become happy.” He tells with sadness and tears.

The male best friend of Seungwan doesn’t even let her explain, now leaves the two.

“Chanyeol wait!” The bad luck short haired girl was now going to follow him and explain but the lucky girl she asked on a date made her stop.

“Seungwan, go chase him…but shame…I was thinking of permitting you to kiss one mole.” The campus queen sighed and now played with her finger on the table by drawing imaginary circles.

_“Yah Seungwan…we can do this just explain later to Chanyeol, for now think of the luck we are retrieving!”_

“F-Fineeeee.” Seungwan sighs.

She sat and now stared at Irene, who was just staring too.

“Hey, how did you even know about the moles and stuff?” Seungwan now asks because the famous girl didn’t explain why she was aware of the bad luck girl’s predicament.

“Oh…your grandma…she told my grandma and mom everything earlier today.” Irene tells her.

“What?” The puzzled granddaughter of Grandma Son, now asks.

“Just ask her everything, but right now let’s drink this strawberry milkshake because I have to leave in 15 minutes, my driver will arrive outside…I do have a curfew you see.” The campus queen tells the puzzled short haired girl.

“Oh yeah...by the way I was just joking with the couple straw…also I’m not really interested with the milkshake I just wanted to treat you, for giving the scholarship to me, thank you.” Seungwan now hands the regular straw to Irene and now was smiling to her.

The girl who has Seungwan’s luck, was too engrossed with the short haired girl’s lovely smile but she realized something and now pouts.

“Oh…so you don’t wanna retrieve your luck today?” She now asks Seungwan.

“Hey, stop talking about luck and moles for a sec, and just enjoy the strawberry shake I’m treating you~” The short haired girl laughs and tells her.

“B-But…I can’t enjoy it if you don’t drink it with me.” The smooth cute campus queen now tells her.

_“Okay…I know I’m straight…but really who would not fall for Irene Bae if she’s being cute like this!?”_

“F-Fine, one sip o-okay?” The nervous Seungwan tells her.

Irene nods happily and now places the couple straw on the strawberry milkshake.

Seungwan and her finally take a bite of the straw together, Seungwan now started to sip and Irene as well.

The bad luck girl gets nervous as Irene was just staring at her as they sipped together, and now Seungwan was getting red…too red.

By just seeing up close how beautiful Irene was…

Her eyelashes…

Her smooth faired skin…

Her scent that smelled like marshmallow…

Her little baby hairs by the side of her pretty big ears…

Her eyes…

That seems to be….

Just staring at Seungwan with so much love…

Irene suddenly bursts into laughter and some of the milkshake goes to her date’s face.

Seungwan plops back to her sit, disgusted while wiping her own face, the campus queen was in panic and now stands to wipe her date too.

“I-I’m sorry!” Irene tells her with so much apology with her eyes.

“I’m fine…just sit back down.” The disgusted Seungwan calms her date, and points to her chair to sit back.

“But-“

“I’m fine.” Seungwan laughs.

Irene was not satisfied with this and finally hands her index finger to the bad luck girl.

“What’s that?” Seungwan asks her.

“Go ahead, say the permission thingy…you’re grandma told me you need to say this thing before you can kiss me right?” A very red Irene tells her as she struggled meeting Seungwan’s eyes.

“Can I really?” The bad luck girl was asking as she can’t believe Irene is now telling her to do it.

“Y-Yes.” The campus queen says in such a small voice.

Seungwan swallowed.

“I-Irene Bae…can I kiss your mole by your index finger?” The bad luck girl now asks.

“Yeah…sure.” Irene now tells her but still not able to look at Seungwan.

The bad luck girl finally leans to kiss her index finger, but realizes that the finger was moving away.

She tries to kiss it again, but now realizes Irene was teasing her.

“Yahhh!” Seungwan now grabs the finger.

“Seungwan!” Irene now laughs.

“Yah…I know this will sound stupid…but…if you don’t want me to kiss your finger, today it’s fine.” The short haired girl now smiled again.

The freaking smile that makes Irene’s heart beat so fast all over again.

“I’m sorry…this is for real, kiss my index finger now.” Irene tells her.

Seungwan nods, and finally lands a 💋kiss on Irene’s index finger.

....⚪....

A white orb that somehow only the two girls can see floats and now goes to Seungwan’s violet bracelet, and now becomes a bead.

“Woah.” The two amazed girls, say at the same time.

“Oh so it really is true I have your luck-AH!” Irene gets startled as she realized Seungwan stood to hug her.

“Thank you.” The bad luck girl doesn’t break from the hug.

Irene somehow was just letting the girl hug her and now taps her back repeatedly.

“Uh..y-you’re welcome.” She tells Seungwan…not knowing the campus queen was getting red again.

A few more seconds, Irene felt she was going to faint…thankfully Seungwan breaks from the hug since Irene’s phone that was on the table was now ringing.

Irene answered.

“Yep? Oh okay, I’ll be there in a sec.” The campus queen ends the call.

Seungwan just waited for her to speak.

“Seungwan…I have to go now, my ride’s outside.”

“Okay.” The short haired girl smiled and was now trying to hug Irene again but somehow now the campus queen avoids her.

“I-I have to go! Bye!” She runs away from Seungwan.

The bad luck ridden Seungwan, was smiling as Irene made her way to the entrance/exit of the Berry Shake Shake bar.

** SMALL APARTMENT OF SEUNGWAN  **

Seungwan comes home to her grandma who was making a vegetable stew for dinner.

The grandkid who was feeling her luck turning for good because of her 1st bead she retrieved, now gives her grandma a grateful hug from behind.

“Oh…it seems like you had a lucky day today?” Her grandma tells her.

“I did, thank you grandmaaaa.” Seungwan now lands some kisses on her grandma’s cheek.

“That veggie stew smells delicious grandma.” The child now tells Grandma Son.

“Yeah eat before you go to work okay?” She tells Seungwan, who nods cutely to her.

“Grandma?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask how did you meet Irene today? Or even knew she was the girl who has my luck?”

“Oh you see, I met with my friends right? We played mahjong, and as luck would have turned it one of my new girl friends was picked up by her daughter after our game, her daughter turns out to be the woman I helped with curing her daughter by placing your luck to her, which is Irene!” Her grandma now shakes her head in disbelief how her unlucky granddaughter’s luck has been turning into a fortunate one for this past few days.

“Daebak.” Seungwan says in amazement.

“Yeah I know, so I told your situation, explain everything…and Mrs. Bae told me she will tell Irene everything…and I guess she’s nice enough to let you retrieve one already didn’t she!?” Her grandma now winks at Seungwan, as she stared at the white beaded bracelet on her hand.

“Yahhh grandma don’t wink at me like that, I’m just retrieving my luck from Irene…that’s all.” The girl frowned.

The grandma returns to her stew and laughs.

“Yeah sure, just remember you have to do that with the other girls too, that has your luck.” She tells it so casually to Seungwan.

The granddaughter’s ears perk, her eyes widen and her mouth twitches.

“Grandma…I don’t know if my ears are now failing me…but did I hear you said other girls?”

“Oh…didn’t I say there were others too?”

It took all the respect and self-control Seungwan had, not to choke her grandma….or dunk her head in the hot veggie stew.

“What the f*ck?” The granddaughter suddenly was sharpening a knife by the counter as she asks her now scared grandma.

“Yahhh Seungwan! If you kill me, just remember I do the spell for your luck to return! So even if you smooch every girl who has your luck you can’t return your luck without me!” The old woman who never had a scare in her life was now shaking at her granddaughter who kept sharpening the knife…

That the knife itself was now showing some sparks and the girl didn’t twitch as she kept with the motion.

“EXPLAIN!” Seungwan suddenly shouted.

“Okay…so you see a shaman whenever they have to give the luck to someone else, they have to literally take your luck outside of your body… it then becomes a white orb…so I took it out of you and placed your white luck orb on my hand…I was careful with it just so you know….but things happen while I was going to the room of Irene…..” The grandma laughs awkwardly.

“Old woman…stop laughing…what happened!” Seungwan tells her.

“So…I went to Irene’s room…or so I thought was her room…and I accidentally gave some of your luck to this little girl patient, who had the same long black hair little Irene had….”

“Okay Irene and that girl…I just need to find that girl and-“

“Well……” Her grandma bit her own lip in nervousness.

“You mean to tell me there are others too!!!?” Seungwan exhales hard…because she felt if she didn’t she’s gonna faint.

“That girl I thought who was Irene…had an elder sister, which by the way had an impeccable style with her clothes, dressed in all pink, she shouted because I did enter the kid’s room unannounced…so I accidentally gave some of your luck to her….I ran out of the room in my panic….I stumbled and spilled your lucky orb to a little girl who was singing in her sleep, by the benches in the hallway of the hospital….”

“So 3 girls?” The girl was now accepting her faith.

“Ah…hehehe…..one more…because I got hungry after the running and stumbling…so I bought myself a milk ice cream…but this little brat wanted to have it too…so we fought for the last milk ice cream…and I accidentally gave the luck to her when we were playing rock, paper, scissor.”

Seungwan just stared as if she was sick of her grandma’s bullsh*t.

“You mean to tell me….there are 4 other girls who have 25 moles I have to shove this lips of mine, just to retrieve my damn luck?” Seungwan asks defeatedly.

“Ehhh…most probably their moles are fewer…because when I chanted the spell for Irene…I did it multiple times….because I thought I wasn’t able to apply the luck…turns out I did successfully chant it….I just thought I didn’t because I was busy looking at the handsome doctor.”

“You’re story grandma is getting ridiculous the more you tell it to me.” The girl now plops to the sofa, tired from the listening she had to do from the ridiculous story her grandma just told her.

“WHAT? That’s what happened….plus you now get a harem, what are you complaining about?”

“Well for starters I’m straight! Also you could’ve been more careful in shooting my luck you know! How am I supposed to confess to Chanyeol when I have to focus looking for some girls to smooch because they have my luck???” Seungwan weeps.

“Ehhh…I kinda think you’re better off with the ladies Seungwan.”

“I’m straight!!!!!!” Seungwan shouts.

** 388 CONVENIENCE STORE  **

Seungwan takes out the nearing expired food on the shelves, it was the only thing that was keeping her from worrying at her luck that seems to be getting worse.

As the lonely cashier was taking out some of the nearing expired products, she suddenly hears a voice.

“Um…cashier unnie?” The voice whispered.

It startled Seungwan that she almost falls with the shelf next to her.

“Aish!” The cashier shouts as she recollects herself.

The brown long haired girl now goes to Seungwan to help her gather the expired products that fell as the cashier fell from the shock a few seconds ago.

“I’m sorry for startling you, cashier unnie.” She tells the startled short haired girl.

Their hands met as they take the last nearing expiring choco pie.

The stereo inside the convenience store suddenly played a romantic song, Lee Hi’s Hold My Hand.

“Oh you have such cute hands cashier unnie!” She giggled.

The straight cashier got flustered and now stood.

“Yah! If you’re just here to praise my cute hands go away, only paying customer can stay here…tsk.” Seungwan now pouted as she walks back to her counter, when the girl suddenly calls for her.

“Um…cashier unnie…is it okay if I pay later? I’m really hungry...you see what happened was-“ She didn’t finish and hid again behind a shelf.

An older man suddenly enters the 388 convenience store.

“Hey, umm did you see Jennie Kim?” He asks the short haired girl cashier.

“What? Why?” Seungwan who felt like the cute girl who was talking with her is the same Jennie Kim, the old guy, was looking for.

“I’m not an obsess fan! I just I want to see her, because I-“ He is cut off by the cashier.

“Get out.” Seungwan says with such threatening eyes.

“What I just-“

“Get out.” She repeats.

“You know you shouldn’t kick out customers, you’re just an employee so you-“

Seungwan suddenly turns around as if she’s checking something out.

“What are you doing?” The creepy older man asks.

“Oh, because I’m checking if there’s anyone else here…it seems like it’s me and you, so technically I’m the cashier, manager, and owner of the store…so I can say…I don’t know….GET OUT!” Seungwan shouts.

The man finally runs away.

Seungwan finally sighs, and places the basket of nearing expired goods by the counter.

She now walks back to the girl who is still hiding from the shelf.

“Hey…umm you can get out now, its fine.” The small cashier tells girl.

The girl now runs to her and now bows.

“I’m sorry…I haven’t even debuted yet and now I’m getting stalk by fans….my manager and I were doing grocery when she and I separated because of that creepy fan who keeps stalking me.” Jennie now pouts.

Seungwan took her hand and now led her to the shelf of various foods.

“Okay, pick one…my treat.” Seungwan smiled at the idol in training.

** 388 CONVENIENCE STORE, BREAK ROOM  **

Seungwan decides to take a break, and closes the store for 15 minutes.

She did this too just to make sure the creepy fan won’t be back.

Jennie has texted her manager and now are just waiting for her to pick the idol up now.

But the cashier didn’t expect as well that she’ll get creepified by this girl…

Jennie Kim, who’s so thin…

Has ate…

6 plain milk flavored ice cream cones now…

She was on her 7th…

The two didn’t even talk…

Well Jennie was blabbering a lot…

But the cashier was just nodding as the minute passes by…

Because it was enough for Seungwan to be creepily entertained how in under 8 minutes the girl…

Was able to gobble up the ice creams like she was just eating soft chips…

_“Oh what do you know the cute girl has a mole above her left eyelid.”_

Seungwan suddenly thought and laughs.

She suddenly remembered the lovely Irene she just had a lovely date earlier in the day.

“So I was saying…it took me 3 years to train…can you believe it? I’m now 20 and in a few months…I’ll be a 20 year old idol!!!!” She excitedly says to the cashier who can only nod.

Seungwan hands her some tissue.

“Um…can you wipe your face? You have a lot of ice cream stuck on your face.” She laughs at the 20 year old idol in training.

“Oh…I-I’m sorry.” Jennie laughs and now wipes it with the tissue the cashier gave her.

Her phone which was cutely hanging on her neck, rang.

“Oh it’s manager unnie!” She tells Seungwan.

** 388 CONVENIENCE STORE **

The manager finally arrives with some police as well to make sure that they survey the area, she also paid for the 7…well 8, and because Jennie took another one…in total Jennie ate 9 milk flavored ice cream.

Seungwan was not gonna make the female idol pay, but at the quantity of Ice Cream she took…the cashier kinda didn’t wanna be the gentlewan because that’s already 40% her wage today….

So going back…

Jennie and Seungwan now are saying their farewells, the manager let them have their time alone as she starts the car.

“So cashier unnie, again thank you for keeping me safe…I’m gonna miss you.” The idol tells her while crying.

Seungwan laughs.

“Yah…you’re over reacting! We just met tonight, you probably won’t even remember me tomorrow.”

“YES I WILL! You’re 1 year older than me, you’re a cashier, you let me eat ice creams without paying yet! And….you’re my heroine!” She now embraces Seungwan tightly and cries.

The straight cashier gets flustered with how soft and good smelling the pretty idol is.

She can only politely tap Jennie’s back in exchange.

“Um…there…there.” Seungwan laughs awkwardly.

Jennie now let go, and was sniffing her tears away.

“Unnie, can I know your name?” She asks suddenly.

“Seungwan…Son Seungwan.” The 1 year older girl smiled.

“Okay, Seungwan unnie, please always stay cool.” Jennie now offers her hand to shake.

As Seungwan reciprocates she just notices her hand that had the blue bracelet now turns to violet.

_“Sh*t don’t tell me she’s one of them!”_

The cashier can only say in shock, and didn’t let go of Jennie’s hand.

The female idol suddenly didn’t understand why her heroine was not letting her go, so now she asks.

“Unnie what’s wrong?” Jennie wondered.

“Um…Jennie…” Seungwan now stared at her with such determined eyes.

But to the long brown haired girl, Seungwan looked so attractive with her eyes and now husky sounding voice, that her heart suddenly thumps so fast.

“Y-Yes?”

Seungwan moved closer to her.

“Can I kiss your mole by your left eye lid?” She asks.

Jennie’s eyes widen, her face was so red, and now she was even stuttering.

“W-Well….i-if…t-that…w-will be considered…a payment f-for s-saving me…alright.” She manages to finish.

Jennie crouches for few inches because she was in heels and wanted to meet the smaller girl’s head.

Seungwan finally leans in to kiss.

Jennie closes her eyes and was waiting for her heroine’s lips to meet her skin.

Seungwan finally 💋kisses her mole.

....⚪....

A magical glow emits and now becomes a white bead on her violet bracelet.

“Okay, I’m done…thank you.” The cashier now smiled and steps back away from the idol.

Jennie opened her eyes to see Seungwan smiling, the younger girl’s heart still was beating so fast and her face was still red.

“Y-You’re welcome.” Jennie tells her.

The cashier gratefully bowed.

“Uhm…by the way how many moles do you have?” Seungwan asks suddenly.

Mind you the two have never let go of the hands that was supposed to be use for hand shaking, a while ago.

“Honestly….I don’t know, if you want we can exchange our contact info, so then I’ll text you.” Jennie who didn’t even question the moles question now was offering to exchange contact info with Seungwan.

She hands her phone to the short haired older girl.

“Oh okay, let me just put my number-“ Seungwan wanted to use her right hand that was holding Jennie but the female idol didn’t let her.

“Just use the left hand unnie~” She cutely becomes a bit more aggressive with Seungwan, who can only get flustered again.

“Oh…okay…hahahaha….lemme use my left hand then…so here’s my email and number so-“ Seungwan didn’t finish when she felt a magazine land her face.

“Yahh!!! If you want to throw that on my face you need to pay for it!” The cashier in her, shouts to the unknown assailant.

Another round of magazines land on her face, Seungwan finally dodges the last one and sees who was doing it.

It was more laidback outfitted, beautiful Irene Bae, who had a gray jacket hoodie and jogging pants.

She brought dinner for the cashier, because she wanted to surprise Seungwan and hang out with her.

But instead, she gets the surprised of her life as she saw the kiss, and now the consistent handholding with the taller beautiful girl.

“How’s the hand holding?” Irene asks with a gritted smile.

“I-Irene!” The future harem creator can only shout.

“I’m gonna pay for the magazines don’t worry, but right now I’m gonna throw them at you! Just because Jendy pairing, is so famous right now, don’t you think you can cheat on me!!!!” Irene begins her attack again.

“YAHHh!!!” The cashier was still dodging the attacks when Jennie finally stood in front of her heroine.

“Hey you little witch what do you think you are doing to my Seungwan unnie!?” The sweet cute girl who was so affectionate with Seungwan now turns into a glaring scary girl.

But the Campus Queen herself was not unfazed, and instead gets madder.

“Little witch? M-My Seungwan?” Irene now gritted her teeth.

“Jennie Kim!” The creepy stalker walks to the door and blocks Irene’s point of view.

“Get out of my freaking way!” Irene lifts the man and throws the stalker outside.

“AHH!!!” The stalker suddenly flies away from the convenience store like a thin paper.

**_SEUNGWAN’S LUCKY GIRLs_ **

**Irene’s Moles**

  1. ~~One on her index finger~~
  2. One on her thumb
  3. One on her neck
  4. One on her shoulder
  5. Middle of her upper back
  6. One on her left cheek



7-25???????

**Jennie’s Moles**

  1. ~~Above her left eyelid~~



????????????


	4. It's Goddess But Thanks~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> Bold Letters mean character/s speaking in English

**CHAPTER 4:  
It's Goddess But Thanks~ **

** 388 CONVENIENCE STORE  **

“YAHHh!!!” The cashier was still dodging the attacks when Jennie finally stood in front of her heroine.

“Hey you little witch what do you think you are doing to my Seungwan unnie!” The sweet cute girl who was so affectionate with Seungwan now turn into a glaring scary girl.

But the Campus Queen herself was not unfazed, and instead gets madder.

“Little witch? M-My Seungwan?” Irene now gritted her teeth.

“Jennie Kim!” The creepy stalker walks to the door and blocks Irene’s point of view.

“Get out of my freaking way!” Irene lifts the man and throws the stalker outside.

“AHH!!!” The stalker suddenly flies away from the convenience store like a thin paper.

Jennie gets scared with how strong the mysterious beautiful small woman is and now runs behind her heroine’s back.

“Seungwan.” Irene was cracking her neck and now pulls the long sleeves of her jacket.

“L-Let me explain!” Seungwan now whines.

“Okay…explain.” Irene was now stretching her legs.

“Th-This cute girl-“

“I’m cute unnie!?” Jennie who was hiding behind Seungwan, now leans her head to the cashier to rub.

“Well-“

“Seungwan…is this explaining?” The campus queen glared.

“She has moles too! My Grandma told me that there are other girls she accidentally gave my luck too! The bracelet turned violet, and see my bracelet has two white beads now! I just have to kiss Jennie’s moles and get my luck back, nothing more!” Seungwan shouted.

But Seungwan realized and question herself for even explaining and panicking, so now she shouted back to Irene.

“Just hold on…why am I even explaining this!? We are not even dating! I should be mad at you for throwing those magazines at me!” The cashier now points at Irene who didn’t even bother answering.

The glaring of the top freshmen majoring in Singing and Dancing, is interrupted by Jennie who was walking fast out the entrance.

“J-Jennie!” Seungwan called for her.

“It’s Ms. Kim to you cashier sunbaenim.” Jennie now glared.

“Wh-What?” The heroine of Jennie now asks in panic and laughs.

“I thought you kissed me because you wanted to KISS ME…not because of some stupid luck belief…goodbye cashier sunbaenim.” The idol in training now turn her head back to the door and left.

“Jennie!” She was trying to run to the door.

But Irene now was trying to block her path.

She tried going to the left side, Irene followed.

Right side…Irene still followed.

“Yahh!!!” Seungwan now was getting mad.

But the campus queen jumped on her and now wraps her into an embrace.

“I don’t have the right I know…but please…don’t go...I don’t care if it’s moles…warts…boogers…you kissed her….and I got jealous.”

“Warts…boogers what the heck Irene.” Seungwan laughs.

Irene now let go from the hug and now stared at the cashier with such sadness.

“You said you don’t like girls…but obviously you know how to play us don’t you?” The campus queen now took the lunch box she placed by the floor before she went on her magazine rampage.

The long haired popular girl now was walking to exit the convenience store when Seungwan took her hand.

*Irene’s mind plays Love Story by Taylor Swift*

“Irene.” The short haired girl suddenly told her with such a seductive voice.

_“I guess…she’s not really a player.”_

Irene thought to herself and smiled.

“Okay, I forgive you, if you’re trying to be romantic with trying to stop me from walking out by holding my hand with yours, what choice do I have?” Irene suddenly replied.

“Oh thanks…but the thing is….the rope from your jacket entangled with my employee I.D. lace so can you please turn around so I can untangle it?” The cashier tells her.

*Love Story by Taylor Swift stops*

*Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift takes over Irene’s mind*

Irene twitches and now in her anger pulls the I.D. lace of the cashier and now made Seungwan lean closer, face to face with Irene.

“Yahhh!!!” The flustered kneeling on the floor 388 employee shouted.

“You’re so bad Seungwan.” Irene tells her and now untangles the rope and lace herself.

Seungwan suddenly takes the rope from Irene’s jacket and made them look at each other closer.

“I’m not bad…I just don’t want you to assume and mixed the relationship we have right now.”

“Well what is our relationship then?”

Seungwan was thinking.

*stomach rumbles*

“Um…hehehe, I’m sorry…this is the classic serious moment between two main love interest interrupted by something or someone scenario…hehehe.” Seungwan who got embarrassed now stood to recollect herself.

“Fine…well I did bring you dinner regardless of our relationship…so wanna eat?” Irene now asks.

“Okay, it’s still my break, so what the heck~” Seungwan tells her.

** OUTSIDE 388 CONVENIENCE STORE  **

Seungwan gasps.

She didn’t expect for a fancy meal be brought to her by the most of the time, kind and lovely Campus Queen and now was almost sobbing from just looking at the lovely food.

Which was a boiled lobster.

Kimchi.

Scrambled Egg.

Top with boiled carrots and peas.

“Hey…are you just gonna stare? You don’t like it?” Irene who was nervous in making Seungwan eat, since she was the one who cooked it, now asks.

“Oh I will finish this! Thank you so much Irene!” Seungwan even held the woman’s hand in her gratitude.

“G-Geez just eat!” Irene, tsundere, now tells her.

“Hmm…lemme try the lobster first! I’ve never ate one like this before.” The cashier excitedly wiggled as she took her chopsticks to the lobster that didn’t have any more shell because the girl who has 24 unkissed lucky moles left, took it out for her already.

“Really?” Irene now felt concern.

“Yahh, your stare again! Just because I’m poor doesn’t mean I’m pitiful!” Seungwan tells her.

“I’m not looking at you with pity! I’m looking at you with concern…because I want to shower you more with things I can give just for you.” Irene suddenly blurted.

Seungwan suddenly felt so embarrassed and now even becomes red.

“W-Well…you can just give me the 24 moles so-“

“Not that…you NEED to work hard for those.” Irene suddenly crossed her hands and now gave her a cold stare.

“Fine…let me just taste this lobster.” The unbothered cashier now took one single bite.

One.

Single.

Bite.

“So…how does it taste?” The excited chef wannabe, Irene, asks.

_“Does lobster really have to feel like it’s burning inside m-my mouth?”_

The poor Seungwan who knew at least, be cheap or expensive, food shouldn’t taste like you just dipped your tongue in a volcano's molten lava.

But because Irene was looking at her, as if waiting for a good answer…

Seungwan smiled.

“Uhmm wow, t-that’s something! Did you put any spicy condiments on the lobster?” Seungwan tried smiling as her throat was burning and melting.

“No…I just boiled it.” Irene pouts.

_“Motherfu- JUST BOILED IT?!”_

Seungwan didn’t understand why it tasted like hot as hell, when Irene claims she just boiled it.

“Oh hahaha, maybe I’m just not use to lobsters, how about this scrambled egg then?” The cashier now bit the scrambled egg. 

The cashier’s eyes widen suddenly.

“Grhmp!” Seungwan groaned.

*Saitama and Goku suddenly appears outside the 388 convenience store*

*They approach the short haired cashier and now landed hard punches on Seungwan’s chest*

Seungwan goes back to reality and now coughs.

“Are you okay?” Irene now showed worry over the bad luck cute girl.

“I-I’m fine…maybe my stomach got surprised and I need to wash it first with some kimchi and the boiled carrots and peas.” Seungwan’s hand was shaking.

She didn’t really wanna taste the kimchi, carrots and peas.

But she HAD to…

She wrapped the boiled veggies on the kimchi.

Seungwan swallowed.

She swore that her heart stop.

It did stop.

Since after swallowing it, her vision turned into black.

_“Hello, mom and dad? It seems like we will finally reunite since I’m dying now…unlike the two of you who had tragic deaths…your daughter will die because she ate a beautiful kind woman’s sh*tty cooking.”_

_“I’m sorry grandma…I wanted to take care of you when you got older, but I guess that I-“_

Seungwan wakes up, Irene was behind her giving her a Heimlich Maneuver.

She finally coughs up the kimchi wrap.

“Uhhhh….where am I?” The cashier in haze, now asks.

“Oh you choked! Seungwan are you okay now?” The campus queen stares at her.

“Yeah…I guess….I’m sorry…I was too scared…er…excited to eat and I choked…thank you for saving me…Irene.” Seungwan now smiled at her.

“Stop it…I know you almost died because of my cooking.” Irene now pouted.

“Wh-what?” Seungwan now was trying to deny.

“My sister just texted me, she said my mom ate the lobster and now can’t stand from the toilet seat because she is having a violent diarrhea. Yerim even said our mom was shouting her last will testament and farewells to my dad, and sister…” Irene now packs the food back to the lunchbox.

Seungwan takes the long haired woman’s hand and now made Irene stare at her, as she smiled.

“I’m not claiming I’m a good cook, but if you want we can do it together, so the next time you do cook…you won’t be jailed for murder.” The bad luck girl tells her.

“Really?” Irene smiled.

“Yeah, in exchange…don’t get violent because…I will be kissing more girls...”

“What!?” Irene now pouts.

“Okay that sounded like an entitled playboy…I just…I really have to kiss them just like you…but grandma said your moles are more, so unlucky you, have to stick to me longer!” Seungwan pinches Irene’s cute tall nose.

“You’re wrong…I’m lucky….” Irene whispered.

“Hmm?” The cashier who was fixing her uniform, didn’t hear.

“N-Nothing!” Irene shouts.

Seungwan laughs.

“Hey, how about giving me one of my lucky moles, since you almost killed me?” She jokes.

“Fine, my mole by my thumb.” Irene shows her right thumb to the cashier.

“What?” Seungwan gets shock.

“What? You don’t wanna?” Irene now pouts as she finishes to seal the lunchbox.

“No of course I want to!” The cashier shouts in her nervousness.

“Okay…say it.” Irene now tells her.

“Irene can I kiss the mole by your thumb?”

“Yes.” Irene gives her thumb to kiss.

Seungwan places her 💋lips on her soft skinned thumb.

....⚪....

A 3rd bead forms on her violet bracelet.

“Thank you Irene.” Seungwan smiled.

But Irene just stared seriously.

“I have to go.” Irene announces as her chauffeur in her family’s black Mercedes Benz arrives.

“Irene?” Seungwan now worried since she didn’t even smile or stared back, but just continued to walk away from Seungwan.

“Seungwan…what are we going to be after you’re done with the lucky moles I have?” She asks still not facing the cashier.

“Well…can it wait?” Seungwan didn’t have any answer at all so she stopped.

Irene turns around to pout at the bad luck short haired girl.

“You’re really bad Seungwan…but okay, I’ll wait.” Irene tells her with a smile and now entered the car.

** SEUNGWAN’S SMALL APARTMENT **

Seungwan was staring at her phone.

She has sent a message of apology to Jennie but she has not responded to it at all, for hours now.

**JENNIE KIM**

**8:01 AM:** Ms. Kim this is Seungwan, I want to apologize for what I did last night I didn’t  
wanna freak you out. But I am telling you the truth, I have to  
retrieve my luck through kissing you. If you allow me to, I will explain this weird situation to you.

Seungwan decides to already sleep since, it was already 1pm and she needed to rest for her next shift.

As soon as Seungwan places her phone on the side, a ring makes her hurry to retrieve it.

“Ms. Kim!?” She shouted on the phone.

“No…this is her manager…something happened to Jennie…and I’m actually reaching out to you, for help.”

** 388 CONVENIENCE STORE  **

Seungwan has been running around some shops and parks.

Since Jennie’s manager unnie told her, that the girl run away after being devastated with the news that her debut has been cancelled and even her contract has been terminated. Because her company went bankrupt, and had to let go some of their artists.

She finally decides to enter the convenience store, and sees the dayshift cashier, Hwasa eating.

“Hey, Hwasa!”

“Yep...oh unnie your shift is late night, right?” The dayshift cashier asks as she was eating her instant ramyun noodles.

“Ah…have you seen a pretty long haired girl, that makes her cute gums appear whenever she smiles?” The nightshift cashier asks.

“Hm….is that the one you’re talking about?” Hwasa points at Jennie who was crying as she ate her milk flavored ice cream by the chair by the window view of the convenience store.

Seungwan walks over to her, still unaware that the cashier unnie that kissed her last night was staring.

“You know ice cream taste better when you don’t cry eating it.” Seungwan tells her and laughs.

Jennie turns around and glares at her, she went back to her window view and ate again her ice cream cone.

Seungwan sat next to her.

“So I heard they cancelled your debut?” She now asks Jennie, who didn’t answer and just continued to eat.

“That sucks…I’m sorry…I asked my grandma she said that luck has nothing to do with it so please don’t blame me for retrieving the lucky mole last night….but still I’m sorry.” The cashier now pouts and uses both of her hands to apologize to crying Jennie.

“You’re a dummy unnie!” She shouts at Seungwan, still having a lot of ice cream on her face.

“Atleast wipe your face before you shout at me.” The short haired girl now wipes her face with her own handkerchief.

Jennie doesn’t move and just lets Seungwan wipe her with it.

“I’m sorry…I just want you to know other than the lucky mole thingy…I really think you’re really lovely Ms. Kim.” She smiled at Jennie.

Jennie suddenly cried again and now Seungwan decides to embrace her, so she can comfort the girl who didn’t debut as an idol.

“Yah…you know Hyuna was from JYP then she made it to Cube Ent. to debut in 4 minute! I think Jeongyeon from Twice, trained in S.M. Ent too…then she debut in Twice! So it’s not the end of the world you know!” Seungwan tries comforting Jennie with those trivia.

But Jennie kept crying.

“I’m not crying over that you dummy unnie!” She kept crying.

“Then what?” The short haired unnie now asks and lifts Jennie’s head from her shoulder to stare.

“I counted my moles last night…turns out I only have two! The one you kiss last night…and then this thing on my neck!”

“A-And?” The older girl didn’t understand why someone so pretty and sweet like Jennie would cry over moles.

“Because! When you kiss this one, you’ll move on to other girls! You won’t need me anymoreeeeee huhuhuhuhuhu!” Jennie kept crying again.

Seungwan realize that this girl was really sweet….

A bit dramatic for moles to cry over and overeat ice cream in the afternoon…

But still…

Sweet…

“Yah, why would you assume that?”

“ _I just have to kiss Jennie’s moles and get my luck back, nothing more!_...You’re gonna deny that you didn’t say it to me, you playgirl?” Jennie now tells the playgirl.

_“Seungwan…what are we going to be after you’re done with the lucky moles I have?”_

She suddenly remembered Irene Bae’s question to her.

“You sure that’s all your moles?” Seungwan asks.

“Y-Yeah…I even ask manager unnie to check…good thing she likes men or I would have never ask!” The younger girl now pouts.

Seungwan laughs and now touches Jennie’s mole by her neck.

“Jennie can I kiss the mole by the left side of your neck?” She suddenly asks.

“What? Unnie you’re really a heartless playgirl! You didn’t even care about my feelings! Go ahead kiss it!” Jennie leans her neck to Seungwan.

The older but smaller girl, now 💋kisses Jennie’s neck.

....⚪....

A white bead forms and now goes to Seungwan’s violet bracelet.

Seungwan stood and now offers her hand to hold to Jennie.

“W-What’s that?” The girl asks.

“I’m gonna show you that I wanna hang out with you even without the lucky moles, so you need to hold my hand.” Seungwan tells her.

**RAMYUN SHOP**

Jennie was just staring at Seungwan who was eating her ramyun with veggies heartily.

“What’s wrong? You don’t like the noodles?” Seungwan pouted as she was worried that what she treated Jennie, was not meeting the younger girl’s expectation.

“No thank you unnie, I’m happy now…because of you.” She smiled and now broke the chopsticks in half.

Seungwan smiled back and now slurped her noodles.

“But…after this noodles…we will still hangout okay?” Jennie now holds her pinky finger to promise.

Seungwan reciprocates and crosses finger.

“Okay as much as I can I will hang out with you.” The short haired girl tells her.

“A-As much as you can!?” The sweet girl now pouts and was about to cry again.

“Yahhh! Don’t cry! Of course I will hang out with you! It’s just it might be harder for us to meet, since this next Monday, I have to go back to school!” Seungwan stood up to wipe the tears that was building up on sweet Jennie’s eyes.

“Sc-School?” She now asks.

The older girl sat back to her seat, and now slurps her noodles.

“Yeah, I go to Les Artiste University…also as you have seen already I have to work in the nights…so as MUCH AS I CAN I will hang out with you okay?” She now pinches Jennie’s face as she kept frowning at Seungwan’s words.

“Ow unnie!” Jennie now pouted.

“Stop frowning, the noodles will feel your emotion and they won’t taste good!” The older girl now laughs.

“Okay!” Jennie smiles and now begins to eat the noodles.

“How’s the taste?” Seungwan asks.

“Wow its actually good!!!!” Jennie nods and twists the chopstick to get more noodles for herself.

The bad luck girl now smiled and just stared at how Jennie became lovelier in a few sec as she ate the ramyun noodles.

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, DANCING DEPARTMENT, DEAN’S OFFICE **

Irene was called by the dean herself, BoA, to her office and now was knocking on the door.

“Dean BoA?” She asks.

“You can enter!” The dean told her from the other room.

As Irene entered, she sees a familiar face…

The taller girl in the 388 Convenience Store, who was too affectionate to Seungwan.

“Oh hi small unnie!” Jennie stood to bow to her senior named Irene Bae.

“W-What? What is she doing here dean!?” The Dancing Major / Campus Queen now shouts.

“Oh, haven’t you heard? This is Jennie Kim, my new protégé I am personally training her, since she didn’t become an idol and now decided to enroll to our school. Ms. Bae, I want you to take care of her since, you are the Number 1 Freshman for Dancing Majors and you’ll be classmates now.” The female dean tells her.

“Unnie!” Jennie runs to Irene and now embraces her.

“Yahh! Who told you to embrace me?!” The Campus Queen gritted her teeth.

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, SINGING DEPARTMENT, PRIVATE MUSIC STUDIO **

Seungwan was warming up her voice for she had private lessons with her mentor Ailee, who also told Seungwan, that she was personally handpicked by the Prime Minister of South Korea, to sing the National Anthem plus a solo song, for the celebration of Women’s Day next week.

“ **Hey are you Son Seungwan?** ” A beautiful long haired woman in an all pink outfit, entered the private music studio and points at the short haired girl who was warming up her voice.

Her pink heels clicked loudly on the hard wood floor.

Seungwan who didn’t understand English but heard her name now points to herself to ask.

“ **Yes I am asking you, are you Son Seungwan?** ” She asks again.

“ **Y-Yes.** ” One of the only few English words the bad luck girl knows.

“ **Okay, I’m Tiffany Hwang, a world renowned theatre singer and graduate of L.A.U. , also a good friend of your mentor Ailee, who had to leave for U.S. since she had a family emergency…. She entrusted me to guide and teach you all the things you need to know, so I will be your official mentor, while she’s gone.** ” Tiffany offers her hand to shake to Seungwan.

Seungwan didn’t understand most of what this beautiful woman just said….but still the protégé hands her hand to shake, when she notices that her blue bracelet….has now turn to violet.

“ **OH MY GOD!** ” The short haired girl, Singing Major ace, suddenly shouted.

“ **It’s Goddess but thanks~** ” Tiffany smiled so hard that her eyes disappeared.

**_SEUNGWAN’S LUCKY GIRLs_ **

**Irene’s Mole’s**

  1. ~~One on her right index finger~~
  2. ~~One on her right thumb~~
  3. One behind her neck
  4. One on her shoulder
  5. Middle of her upper back
  6. One on her left cheek



7-25???????

**Jennie’s Mole’s**

  1. ~~Above her left eyelid~~
  2. ~~By the left side of her neck~~



**Tiffany’s Moles**

????????????

BEAD COUNT TOTAL: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a Tiffany SNSD stan for those who didn't wanna know lol.  
> So...it seems like even authornim is stanning Jendy...  
> Well how about you reader? Who are you rooting for? Wenrene? Jendy? Or the wildcard Wenny?


	5. Guess It's Me....

**CHAPTER 5:**

**Guess It’s Me….**

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, SINGING DEPARTMENT, PRIVATE MUSIC STUDIO  **

Seungwan didn’t understand most of what this beautiful woman just said….but still the protégé hands her hand to shake, when she notices that her blue bracelet….has now turn to violet.

“ **OH MY GOD!** ” The short haired girl, Singing Major ace, suddenly shouted.

“ **It’s Goddess but thank you!** ” Tiffany smiled so hard that her eyes disappeared.

“ **I’m sorry I d-don’t speak English-ssu.** ” Seungwan bows to the woman.

“Oh why didn’t you say so, anyways…can you show me the solo song you’re gonna sing?”

“That? Oh yes ma’am!” The protégé suddenly forgot about the violet turning bracelet, since she was excited to show her new mentor, the song she was gonna sing.

She hands her phone to Tiffany.

“This is the song I’m planning to sing.” She smiled and showed the all in pink wearing outfit mentor.

“This Christmas by Taeyeon?” Tiffany asks with so much shock.

“Yes, ma’am! I figured since the holidays are upon us, I should sing a Christmas song, so why not sing one of the songs of the most successful and most popular graduates of L.A.U.? And also…truth is Taeyeon Sunbaenim’s the reason why I aimed to enroll in this school, oh…wait! If you’re a singing major here before…is there a possibility you know Taeyeon sunbaenim? Because-“

“AHUHUHUHUHUHU!” The new beautiful all in pink mentor bursts into tears and falls dramatically on the floor.

“Ma’am T-Tiffany?” Seungwan now crouches to the older woman who kept crying to herself.

_“Ma’am Tiffany has a mole by her left ear…”_

The singing major suddenly saw the crying woman’s mole.

“That “aimed to enroll” woman of yours is a heartbreaker you know! She broke up with me, and now that her career has taken off she thinks she needs sometime apart because she said…I’m to clingyyyyYYYY….huhuhahahahah!!!!” The woman kept crying.

Seungwan suddenly fixes her hair.

_“Alright Seungwan…there’s really something about you that women seemed to like…come on I'm fully aware Irene “The Freshman Campus Queen” is so crazy about you, I mean heck why did Jennie cry after realizing that you are going to be done with her moles last week right? Hehehehe, come on I’m sure Miss Tiffany is the same, just ask her, if you can kiss her left ear.”_

Seungwan pouted since she cannot believe her inner arrogant Casanova was influencing her to take advantage of the crying heartbroken Tiffany and now even bragging Irene and Jennie are so crazy about her.

_“Yah, don’t be like that to the lucky girls, they are-“_

_“Oh, so you already have a name for them? Awoahhhhh~”_

_“Awoahhhh? What the hell is that even mean!”_

_“Okay, if you really care for them, does that mean, you like them? You must be not so straight then Seungwan…”_

_“I am straight! After this luck retrieving fiasco, I’ll confess my love to Chanyeol, you effin Inner Playboy Casanova Seungwan!”_

_“Then ask Tiffany if you can kiss her, since that’s what your goal is right! Straight Seungwan!”_

“Fine!” Seungwan shouted suddenly.

Tiffany who is crying suddenly stops since she got weirded out by the shouting on her own, her singing major protégé was doing, Seungwan notices this and now diffuses the weirdness with a laugh.

“Oh, hahaha, I’m sorry Ma’am Tiffany…by the way….” Seungwan struggled to speak, since she didn’t really like to ask right now.

But she has TO.

So she finally exhales and continues to speak.

“Ma’am Tiffany can I kiss your mole by your left ear?” The bad luck girl now asks.

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, HALLWAY  **

It was lunch time, and now Irene was planning to visit Seungwan since she wanted to spend all her free time with the woman who has to retrieve her luck through her moles. But one person kept following her and now she was running away from her, but the younger woman of one year is running too, and she has no plans of giving up since she is now shouting to make sure Irene does not get away from her.

“Unnie! Let’s go together! Don’t be so greedy with Seungwan unnie!” Jennie shouts while chasing Irene.

“Yah! It’s break time you idiot! Why do you keep following me!?” The campus queen now shouted back.

“Dean BoA told me to follow you right? So I have to follow that as well!”

“No you don’t HAVE TO FOLLOW ME EVERYWHERE! Also, why don’t you get a solo sched with Seungwan, this will be MY TIME WITH HER!”

“But she promise to hang out with me even when she finished kissing my moles, but she can’t hang out with me since you and her started your new semester…that’s why I enrolled hereeeee.” Jennie kept shouting and running to get to Irene.

Irene stopped finally, and now Jennie is able to catch up with her, while the crowd stare at the two weird pretty women who kept shouting about moles, someone named Seungwan and now kissing?

“Woah whoever that Seungwan is, that’s a lucky person to be crazed over by those two pretty Dancing Majors.” One student tells his friend.

Jennie now smiles as she catches up to the now turned serious smaller pretty woman.

“Unnie, so where’s is Seungwan unnie’s department?” She excitedly now asks Irene.

“Yah, what did you just say?” The still turned back Irene asks.

“Unnie, so where’s is Seungwan unnie’s department?”

“No, the other one.”

“But she can’t hang out with me since you and her started your new semester, that’s why I enrolled here?”

“No you clingy girl, the other one!”

“Ah! Seungwan unnie promise to hang out with me even when she finished kissing my moles!” Jennie the innocent cute girl, now proudly claps her hands because she feels like she just achieved a success at the hard questions thrown at her by Irene.

The university hallway began shaking, as if the ground was shaking hard…

“Yah, are we having an earthquake?!” One student shouted.

“Ahhh!!!” A female student shouted as she ran.

The whole hallway now panics, when suddenly the earthquake stops since someone flew away from the sky…it was Irene, who somehow had superpowers and broke the hallway’s ceiling.

“Unnie!!! Aish, I guess I have to fly too.” Jennie now somehow had flying powers too and followed Irene.

“WHAT THE F*CK are those girls high on drugs?” One student shouted.

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, SINGING DEPARTMENT, OUTSIDE PRIVATE MUSIC STUDIO  **

Jennie was following Irene who now was walking and searching what private music studio Seungwan was in, they finally see Seungwan hanging on the ceiling...unconscious.

The women who now were so clingy to Seungwan, runs and tries to enter the room, but even in the door the two were fighting who will go in first, Irene was glaring hard, but Jennie who was terrified of her, now swallowed to not let the terrifying unnie defeat her.

“Jennie yah, why don’t you let unnie in first?” The smart older girl now pouts at Jennie.

The younger one finally sighed and moved back.

“Okay, I guess old people should go first.” Jennie now smiled.

“You mean _older.”_ The campus queen now twitch her face in annoyance.

“Oh, no I did meant OLD.” The former Kpop trainee was now fighting back.

“Yah! I’m just one year older than you-“

“hh-H-helLpPppp.” Seungwan who now awakens being hanged on the ceiling now cries for help.

The two women squeezed in the door to enter, and now rushes to help Seungwan.

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, SINGING DEPARTMENT, PRIVATE MUSIC STUDIO  **

Seungwan was sitting by the bench, being embrace on her left hand by Jennie who kept crying in her worry, while Irene was glaring and gritting her teeth. But Seungwan can’t comfort the first _legal_ lucky woman, since she was still in shock of what happened to her a while ago.

“Jennie you fake crybaby, can you stop clinging to Seungwan? She’s already in pain, don’t add to it.” Irene now tells her.

“Unnie are you in pain? Is it a pain that I’m hugging you like this?” Jennie now asks, and now hugs Seungwan more which makes her chest rub more on the older woman’s arm.

Irene knew Jennie knew what she was doing and now glared hard at the younger girl, who grinned back to Irene, so the campus queen knew she had to do something fast, and now leans her head closer to the spacing out Seungwan to check closer.

“Seungwan?” Irene now uses a flirtatious caring voice to make the singing major look closer to her.

But as Irene leans in closer to her head, the bad luck girl remembers why she was hanging in the ceiling unconsciously.

“AHHH!!!!!!” The bad luck ridden girl shouts.

**-20 MINUTES AGO-**

“Ma’am Tiffany can I kiss your mole by your left ear?” The bad luck girl now asks.

Tiffany just stared at her.

“You think you can just take advantage of me just because I’m broken hearted?” The mentor now glares at her protégé.

Seungwan stood and now tries to explain herself.

“N-No! I’m just…I can explain! You see this bracelet, Ma’am Tiffany?” She now flashes her violet bracelet at the older woman who now stood and fixes herself.

“Ahuh.” Tiffany replies with such cool stare.

“This bracelet, means you have my lucky moles!”

“Ahuh.” Tiffany now walks to her and glares harder.

Seungwan was now trying to walk away from the woman who was approaching her, with a sense of threat from Tiffany’s eyes.

“You see, my grandma gave my luck to you, and now I have to kiss your moles in order to retrieve my l-luck!” She shouted to her mentor.

Tiffany finally was able to stand next to the smaller woman, and stared at Seungwan who had her eyes close since she was ready for the beating she will get from the heartbroken woman.

“Hey, open your eyes.”

Seungwan followed and sees Tiffany still glaring at her, the protégé tries to diffuse the glaring with an awkward laugh again. But this triggers the older woman instead since she remembered the woman who would laugh the same way, which always melted her heart, the woman being her ex, Taeyeon.

“Your type of women, is the most dangerous ones! You really expect me to believe that lucky crap reason!” Tiffany now headbutts Seungwan to which the protégé collapses from.

**-BACK TO PRESENT-**

“That still doesn’t explain unnie why you are hanging in the ceiling.” Jennie now pokes her cute cheek, which is slap by Irene.

“I don’t-“

**-20 MINUTES AGO AGAIN…-**

Seungwan falls to unconsciousness, but instead of falling on her back, she falls to her face…into Tiffany’s chest.

“ **W-Why….YOU PERVERT!!!!!** ” Tiffany’s inner The Hulk now awakens and tosses the unconscious Seungwan in the air.

Seungwan lands on the ceiling and with how bad the woman’s luck is, she somehow got stuck on a nail that hangs her shirt, which makes her hang on the ceiling.

**-BACK TO PRESENT FINALLY-**

“Ahhh!!!! Irene I’m scared.” Seungwan now breaks from Jennie’s embrace unaware of it, since the bad luck woman’s fear kicks in.

Her embrace gets tighter on Irene, and now buries her head butted head on Irene’s soft chest.

“Oh, there, there Seungwan…I promise I’ll protect youuuuu.” Irene now smiled…to Jennie who was getting jealous at the embrace terrified crying Seungwan now did on Irene.

Jennie now hugs the bad luck girl’s back to hug as well.

“Unnie, I’ll protect you too~” The youngest now declares.

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, CAFETERIA  **

“Jennie it’s fine you don’t have to-“

“Irene I’m still chewing-“

“Unnie eat this mash potato now!”

“No, eat the green peas first!”

“Damnnnn that’s the Seungwan the famous Campus Queen and now cute protégé of the Dancing Dept. Dean, are shouting and fighting in the hallway a while ago?”

“Seriously…how to be Seungwan.”

“Such a lucky lesbian.”

The crowd were murmuring as they just stared at the full cheeks of food Seungwan, who is being ~~shoved~~ fed with food by the two beautiful girls who kept fighting who gets to feed the bad luck girl who was injured by Tiffany a while ago.

“Waittt! You’re killing me!” Seungwan shouted at the two, and now she was searching for a water bottle to drink.

“Here some water unnie!” Jennie struggled to open her water bottle for her lovely choking unnie.

“Seungwan, here, I already opened it for you!” Irene now shoves the water bottle on choking Seungwan’s mouth.

But as she was now going to drink, Jennie now takes the hand of Irene that was holding the bottle.

“Yah, I was the first one to offer unnie so she needs to drink mine!”

“Well I’m the first girl she kissed! So I should be the one she’s taking the bottle to drink to!”

The two women now were debating with so much passion, not noticing their object of affection was choking hard that she was turning blue already.

“Now, I hate that Seungwan, how can she just kiss Irene Bae and now even has a threesome with Jennie Kim!”

“Hey, you think she kissed Jennie Kim too?”

The crowd groan in unison at their jealousy of the lucky yet bad luck ridden choking turning blue Seungwan.

The two women were still fighting and finally due to Seungwan’s anger at them making her choke, she takes the two bottles and drink from them at the same time…which shocks the two women.

“Oh…I guess that’s why you’re a good kisser Seungwan~” Irene now gets flustered.

“Unnie, why are you so beautiful even when you kiss the water bottles we opened for you~” Jennie holds her face with her two hands.

Seungwan almost choked from the weird lewd praises she was getting from the ~~CLINGY~~ Lucky Girls.

“Tiffany!”

“Stop it, don’t even try to win me with your cuteness again, were done!” Tiffany was walking away from the woman who was following her in the cafeteria who had a bouquet of flowers and chocolates.

“Tif, come on, I said I was sorry, you know I was just doing that because I was busy with my new album and you were stressing me out! Come on.” She kept following Tiffany.

“Please, don’t even use those excuses to me Taeyeon, just say you love playing me! Or you know what just don’t because I’m **seriously done with you forever!** ” The now all in black outfit wearing Tiffany shouted again.

Taeyeon smiled at her, because she knows Tiffany was just challenging her…or that’s what she thinks.

“You seriously like me chasing you like this don’t you?” She now even bit her lip sexily at Tiffany.

Tiffany almost weakens but she tries her best not to lose at Taeyeon’s charms.

“Yah! I already told you we're done! Besides why do you even smile at me like that, you’re so confident that I can’t replace you after all the painful crap you’ve put me through?” Tiffany now scoffs at her former girlfriend.

“Tif, I’m not confident…I KNOW…you can’t replace me…after all this marks our 50th break up…and 50th making up, if you just stop fighting me.” Taeyeon the very assured woman she is, now walks to Tiffany.

The black haired woman now gritted her teeth and felt so insulted with Taeyeon’s words.

“Yah! You better stop this! My girlfriend will get jealous!” Tiffany suddenly shouted.

“W-What? G-Girlfriend?” Taeyeon was caught by surprise by what just Tiffany blurts out in the crowded cafeteria who went silent as they now stared at the Taeny ship arguing.

A cute woman from her table can’t control her excitement and was somehow not aware that the two were fighting and she suddenly shouts.

“Ms. Taeyeon! I’m a big fan of you!” Seungwan, Taeyeon worshipper, shouts.

“Seungwan, **MY GIRLFRIEND** , would you like an autographed album or selfie with my ex?” Tiffany suddenly shouted.

*GLASS BREAKING SOUND EFFECT*

“Um…ma’am Tiffany wh-“

“Oh, **lover** , were not in the private studio stop calling me ma’am!” Tiffany now holds her face in embarrassment at Seungwan.

“T-That’s your girlfriend?” Taeyeon now asks with a raise eyebrow as she feels something was fishy with Tiffany’s statement.

The all in black outfit mentor now runs to Seungwan to cling on her the right arm of the puzzled protégé.

“M-Ma’am-“

“Just pretend with me for a sec, if you do, I’ll let you kiss me wherever you want.” Tiffany whispered to her, and made Seungwan’s eyes widen.

“So what, are you her new girlfriend now?” Taeyeon was walking slowly to them and was glaring hard at Seungwan, since she sees Tiffany holding her with so much affection.

“G-Guess…it’s me….hahahaha.” Seungwan now smiles.

Tiffany now pinches her cute soft right cheek.

“Aigoo, **my lover** is so **cute**!” The mentor now giggled as she pinches her pretended girlfriend protégé.

“Aw, unnie that hurts.” The short haired girl now pouts in pain.

“Ow, I’m sorry, does the baby want a kiss?” Tiffany now goes to kiss Seungwan’s in pain cheek.

“Tsk.” Taeyeon clicks her tongue in jealousy.

She now turns around to walk away and exit the cafeteria.

“Bye, Taeyeon goodluck on your new album!” Tiffany now sweetly shouts at her ex who ignored her farewell.

As the pretend lovers now are left by Taeyeon, two women from their seats now stood with their food tray to leave.

“Irene? Jennie? Where are you going!” Seungwan in her worry asks the two unbothered women.

“Oh, well we must leave you here, since you and your girlfriend need some time together right?” Irene coldly replied.

“Yeah, go ahead and get that kiss this woman will give you now, bye~” Jennie adds.

“YahhHH! The two of you, she’s part of the women like you, who have my lucky moles!!!!” The bad luck short haired girl now frowns and explains.

“Still won’t explain why of all of us, you started dating her!” Irene now glared at her.

“I agree with Irene unnie!” Jennie now cries again.

“I’m not da-“

Tiffany covers the mouth of the bad luck ridden woman she was still clinging her arm to.

“Tif, hey, that was rude of me…that cute girl looks lovely, good luck on your new relationship.” Taeyeon smiled and finally leaves.

Tiffany somehow was angry with the fact that Taeyeon only return to wish her goodluck instead of fighting for her, and now her hand that was covering Seungwan’s nose and mouth strengthens. Seungwan somehow can’t fight back and now was losing her breath, she tries tapping Tiffany with her free hand, but the older woman was too busy with her anger that she now makes Seungwan unconscious again, and finally makes her lean to Tiffany’s embrace.

“Really Taeyeon, you’re such a meanie.” Tiffany pouted and whispered to herself.

The other two women who were waiting for Seungwan’s explanation was too dumb with their jealousy and interpreted the moment between Tiffany and her as Seungwan being affectionate enough to lean on her now beautiful older girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Seriously Seungwan!”

“Seriously unnie!”

The two women say at the same time and finally walks out of the cafeteria, leaving unconscious Seungwan and Tiffany in the cafeteria.

“Woah, now I’m reallyyyy hating that Seungwan for balancing three women at the same time.”

“Tsk, I heard from one student that she claims she is straight, but I guess that’s her ploy to suck you into her harem tsk tsk.”

The crowd now continued murmuring.

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, CLINIC  **

Seungwan awakens to an orange afternoon while lying on the bed she occupied, she realizes that her mentor, Tiffany most probably brought her here since she was sleeping on her chair next to Seungwan.

Seungwan smiles at the sleeping Tiffany, she now stands from her bed to walk to the sleeping beautiful woman.

_“She looks more beautiful when she’s not glaring at me.”_

The bad luck girl now fixes the older woman’s hair that was getting on her face.

“If I was Ms. Taeyeon, I don’t wanna make you cry or frown…since you’re too beautiful for that.” The good intention caring Seungwan whispers to sleeping Tiffany.

Tiffany awakens at the cute short haired girl fixing her hair.

“Ah-Ah! Unnie I’m not taking advantage of you! I just…you’re hair, it was covering your pretty face, so I decided to fix it for you!” Seungwan now shouted and went back to her bed.

Tiffany crosses her legs and now stares at Seungwan who went back to her bed.

“Why?” The older woman suddenly asks.

“Hm?”

“Why, did you say you won’t make me cry or frown because I was too beautiful for that? You don’t even know me…” Tiffany now stood and laughs as she stretches her body.

“I don’t know…but…I didn’t really like it when Ms. Taeyeon told you _I’m not confident…I KNOW…you can’t replace me…after all this marks our 50 th break up…and 50th making up, if you just stop fighting me_…” The protégé pouted as she sat on her bed.

Her beautiful mentor just stared at her.

“Oh, I’m sorry, that went out of line…I don’t even know Ms. Taeyeon nor your history with her…I bet she’s lovely too, that’s why you struggle to break up with her.”

“Kiss me.” Tiffany suddenly tells her.

“WH-What?” Seungwan was too shock with her command.

“Yeah, you said you wanna kiss the side of my left ear right? I’m giving you permission now.” The beautiful woman now tells her.

“Um…I don’t know…you might hit my head again with your head…Ma’am Tiffany.” The nervous and scared Seungwan now laughs.

“Tsk.” Tiffany didn’t like her hesitation and now crawls on the bed where Seungwan was sitting and now became on top of her.

“Yah!!!! Ma’am Tif-“

“I’m not gonna headbutt you again, so go ahead kiss me.” She now says it so gently to Seungwan that, she felt her heart beat so fast.

“Can I really kiss your mole by your left ear?” She now asks Tiffany.

“Yes, you said this will restore your luck right?”

“Don’t you want an explanation for it though? You just can’t give me your kisses for free you know~” Seungwan the caring woman now tells her.

Tiffany can’t believe that this woman was being so considerate of her, and now tries to hide her shy sweet feeling from the younger short haired girl.

“Well this is an exchange for pretending with me a while ago with Taeyeon.” She now tells Seungwan.

“Oh, okay…so I’m gonna kiss you now…okay?” She asks Tiffany.

“Okay.” She smiled and now her eyes disappeared.

So Seungwan finally 💋 kisses her, the sweet soft lips the bad luck girl places on her left ear’s mole now made a white bead appear… 

....⚪....

“Thank you ma’am Tiffany-“

Tiffany stood and now takes her bag from her chair.

“Ma’am Tiffany?”

“Um…Seungwan…you don’t need to call me Ma’am if were not in our private classes okay? Unnie is fine, so…umm see ya tomorrow, bye.” She rushes to exit the clinic the two only occupied in the orange afternoon.

“Okay, thank you unnie!” Seungwan giggled.

Tiffany who was still on the door, now stares at her…

She gets flustered at how cute Seungwan is.

“ **Cute.** ” Tiffany whispered to herself.

“What’s that unnie? Innocent Seungwan asks.

“Nothing! Bye!” The flustered mentor now shouts and finally exits the clinic.

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, DANCING DEPARTMENT HALLWAY  **

Seungwan was now cleared by the nurse, and went to the Dancing Department to check on the two women she “broke hearts” a while ago to check on.

“Aish, why are this women not answering their phones!” Seungwan whined to herself as she tried calling Irene and Jennie’s phone numbers.

She goes to stare at the private dance studio to check with luck if she can find the two girls avoiding her, she still was not able to spot them but stops to stare in awe at the amazing charismatic woman dancing on her own inside of one of the private dance studio.

_“Woah, when they said she ranks #2 with just a small difference with Irene’s total, they were not lying.”_

Seungwan thought to herself as she was staring at the top 2 dancing freshman named, Seulgi Kang, which also is Irene’s best friend. Seulgi finishes dancing and sees the short haired woman staring at her by the window and waves while running to the door to open to Seungwan.

“Hi, Seungwan-ssi right?” Seulgi who was in contrast to her sexy charismatic dancing self was now smiling like a cute small baby bear to Seungwan while asking. 

“Ah, yeah…how did you know?” The top singing major now asks.

“Oh, because Irene told me to wait for you while her and Jennie bought refreshment snacks, also they left their phones to charge so…don’t worry if they haven’t replied nor answered your calls.” Seulgi smiled again.

Seungwan somehow felt her straight stick was bending for this cute dancing machine, who was wearing a sleeveless top.

“Seungwan-ssi?” The dancing machine now asks the frozen singing major.

“Ah, okay! Okay, I really thought they are still mad at me.” Seungwan now cutely pouts.

“Oh, no hahaha, by the way you wanna go inside while you wait on them?”

** LES ARTISTE UNIVERSITY, INSIDE THE PRIVATE DANCE STUDIO  **

“Sure thank you.” Seungwan now enters the room, but something makes her eyes widen…

The bracelet now turns violet all of sudden…

She turns around to check every part and corner of the private dance studio and even looks outside, there was NO ONE…but her and Seulgi.

“By the way, do you know our private dance studio has mini rooms you can sleep in? It’s by that divider just in case, you are tired, since Irene told me to tell you if you get tired waiting for them and-“ Seulgi stopped.

Seungwan holds Seulgi by her shoulders.

“Seulgi-ssi, I’ve noticed…that you have this big mole by your back…can I ask a permission to kiss it?” Seungwan says it in such a commanding voice that Seulgi felt her heart beat so fast.

“W-What?”

“I’ll explain everything but right now, can you give me the permission to kiss it?”

“But…I’m sweaty Seungwan-ssi…” The flustered and now successfully seduced Seulgi says it in such a weak voice.

“I don’t care about the sweat.” Seungwan tells her.

“F-Fine…go ahead kiss me.” Seulgi tells her.

Seungwan 💋 kisses her mole on her back.

_“Hm…no floating beads?”_

“AH!” Seulgi says it such a whiny cute shock voice, since she felt Seungwan 💋 kiss her back again.

_“Why?…is she not one of the Lucky Girls?! Why did this stupid bracelet turn violet then?”_

“Seungwan-ssi? Are you done now?” The flustered top 2 dancing major now shyly asks.

“Ah-ouch!” Juice soda cans now lands on the top singing major freshman.

“Who did that!?” Seungwan turns around to see the two women part of her harem caught her kissing Seulgi in the dance studio.

“W-Wait…let me explain…”

“No beads were floating unnie, so it means she's just lusting for Seulgi unnie.” Jennie now cries again.

“Also, really two kisses? What the hell?” Irene now glared.

“But the bracelet turned violetttt!!!” Seungwan now whines while raising her hand that has the violet bracelet.

“Irene, Jennie and Seungwan-ssi…I have to kiss- GO! I have to go! Bye!” Seulgi now runs away out of the dance studio, in her flustered embarrassment.

"Seulgi-ssi!" The concerned good luck retriever shouts, but the two women now stops her with their glare.

Seungwan now pleads as the two girls keep staring at her as if they are going to kill her.

“So what even when you have a girlfriend now, you’ll cheat on her?” Irene asks while Jennie nods in agreement.

“Tiffany unnie is not my girlfriend okay! She just wanted to pretend since she wanted to hurt her ex, that’s all, I’m still single!...and straight!” Seungwan shouts and stands.

The two dancing majors now runs to her.

“Ahhh!!!!” The scared bad luck girl shouts.

But gets embraced by the two.

“I’m sorry for glaring at you unnie.” Jennie now apologizes while hugging her.

“Me too, I know you’re not a Casanova playgirl, Seungwan…I was just acting irrational.” Irene adds.

“Fine…I’m sorry, too, by the way-“

She wanted to asks the two girls for an early dinner, but her phone suddenly rang.

“Hello? Grandma?”

“Seungwan!!! Hurry back to the apartment complex!”

“Why?”

“Our apartment complex burned down!”

“W-Where are you grandma!?”

“I’m fine, I’m outside…but our apartment…huhuhuhu.”

Seungwan now runs to the door, followed by 2 out 3 present Seungwan beautiful harem members.

“Really, why does my luck really have to be like this!!!” Seungwan shouted and whines.

“Unnie don’t worry, you can stay at my apartment, since my former label now gave it to me in exchange of releasing me from my contract.” Jennie tells her.

“Seungwan you can stay in my parent’s mansion, along with your grandma!” Irene counter offers.

“Yah, let’s talk about that later, right now we need to get to my apartment!” Seungwan whines.

As the three young girls now left the private dance studio…

A young woman wakes up from the sofa she rested by the divider Seulgi was talking about a while ago.

“Seriously how can I sleep if people keep shouting?” She whined and now fixes her blue penguin stuff toy to sleep again.

**_SEUNGWAN’S LUCKY GIRLs_ **

**Irene’s Mole’s**

  1. ~~One on her right index finger~~
  2. ~~One on her right thumb~~
  3. One behind her neck
  4. One on her shoulder
  5. Middle of her upper back
  6. One on her left cheek



7-25???????

**Jennie’s Mole’s**

  1. ~~Above her left eyelid~~
  2. ~~By the left side of her neck~~



**Tiffany’s Moles**

  1. ~~By her left ear~~



????????????

**?**

BEAD COUNT TOTAL: 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who dat who dat girl? Hmm...
> 
> Next chapter you get another lucky girl reveal and overnight of Seungwan with her girls~
> 
> Did anyone like the Taeyeon cameo?
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> -potatomushroom123 
> 
> Twitter: @p0tatomushroom


	6. NOOOOOO!!!!!!

**CHAPTER 6:**

**NOOOOO!!!!!**

** OUTSIDE OF THE APARTMENT COMPLEX **

The whole apartment complex that had white walls before have now turned half of its walls into a color of burnt black. The fire almost ate half of the complex, but thankfully has been stopped by firemen, it was a good luck as well that no people were injured nor harm from the incident. 

How did this fire start?

Well…

Someone named Grandma Son fell asleep as she was making a her popular tonic for her senior citizens friends that were requesting for a “Wrinkles Be Gone” Tonic, it was one of the hardest tonic the Shaman Grandma didn’t like doing, but since it was her moneymaking product in order to make sure her and her granddaughter can pay their bills, she decided to make a batch tonight.

 ** _“WRINKLES BE GONE TONIC_** ”  
 ** _Recipe_**

**Ingredients:**

2 Teaspoon of Tears from a Depressed Cockroach

1 Jar of Laughter of a Newborn Child

3 Roots From A Tomato Plant That Was Planted ONLY by a Virgin Woman

5 Bars Of Chocolate Bars That Is Tied Gently On The Waist Of A Shiba Inu Dancing to Omae Wa Mou (Tiny Little Adiantum Remix)

1 Bowl Of Ordinary Water

**Step 1:** Mix all Ingredients in 1 bowl, everything should be mix in…5 seconds, if the cook fails to mix them in 5 seconds the ingredients are useless.

 **Step 2:** Put in a pot after mixing, and let it boil for 2 hours.

So Grandma Son did the recipe and was just planning to rest for a few minutes, which turn into an hour and another hour… since she got really tired especially the Depressed Cockroach Grandma Son knew was no longer depressed since she got a job in her dream field….a house cockroach for Ariana Grande’s Mansion plus she was getting married to her Chaebol Cockroach boyfriend of a year, good thing she saved some of her depressed tears into a small vial that Grandma Son had to dug into the sewers that some rats stole for their own tonic making business.

The Jar of Laughter from a Newborn Child was also hard for Grandma Son since she had to wait for the cute baby she babysat that was teething, she could have gotten the laughter from another child but because this baby made her uwu, she chose to stay and comfort the newborn child.

Another difficulty for the old lady is to find a virgin woman who planted tomatoes, she heard from one of her old mahjong friends that her unmarried granddaughter had become a Plantie (Plaunt+ Auntie = Just some play on words Ahe) who haven’t had any boyfriend other than her anime boyfriend Levi from some anime called _Attack of Giants? Titt*es? Titan?_ She didn’t know the name of the anime, anyways…after some shy convincing and merch from _Attack of Titt*es_ that included a life size pillow version of Levi, the granddaughter finally admitted she was a virgin and gave some of the roots of her tomato plant.

The Shiba Inu that Grandma Son had to tie the Choco bars had made the old woman almost quit and walk out, since the dog wanted to dance to _Say So By Doja Cat_ but after finally hearing that he will be called a good boy if he dances to the song Grandma Son wanted, he wiggled his way to _Omae Wa Mou_.

The ordinary water was the easiest, she just had to get it in her faucet after all it was just water right? Duh.

So going back, she fell asleep, and woke up to find half of their small apartment burning already, so Grandma Son ran outside, and alerted the neighbors. They evacuated all the people inside, and finally the firemen stopped the fire, people wanted to hate on Grandma Son but because she and Seungwan were known as one of the kindest people in the complex, no one took offense of the bad luck situation and even offered some change of clothes to the Grandma who apologized so hard to the crowd.

She was sitting on a bench sighing, when Seungwan came with Irene and another beautiful cute girl…

“Grandma! Are you okay?” Seungwan shouted and embraced her grandma so hard.

“Seunggiieeeee.” The grandma turned into a small bun of bread in front of her granddaughter…it was almost she wanted to cry, but she suddenly flicked Seungwan.

“Ahhh!!! What’s that for!” Seungwan shouted in pain.

“You virgin! Didn’t I tell you to plant a tomato while I’m away? Now look what happened I was so tired that I forgot what I was doing in our apartment!”

“Virgin?” Irene and Jennie whispered to each other…excitedly.

“Yahhh, I did plant it, even watered it, sang to it, gave it enough sunlight…but it died grandma! Plus, I heard from one neighbor you burned down the whole complex! I should be the one flicking your forehead!” Seungwan gritted her teeth respectfully.

“Yo girl come on~” One old lady with her crew waves to Grandma Son.

“Just a minute~” The old shaman grandma waved back.

“Who are those old women?” The short haired granddaughter ask her grandma.

“Those are my friends, I’ll stay with them for a while, you don’t have to worry about me nor the apartment, because of our insurance along with our landlord, the apartment will be back by next month.” The grandma smiled.

“What about me!?” Seungwan now whines to her grandma.

“Ohhhh…I was about to ask you to come with me, but it seems like 3 girls are already fighting who will take you home. Goodluck Seunggie!” She kisses her granddaughter’s forehead and now runs to her old friends to leave in their group van.

“3?” Seungwan turns around to find something surprising.

Irene, Jennie and…Tiffany who arrived in her sexy pink four seater Jaguar, now where playing rock, paper and scissor.

“Unnie let’s do it againnnn!!!!” Jennie the cute crybaby whined.

“That didn’t count! Another one!” Irene, the competitive queen she is, shouted.

“No, I won! Seungwan will be staying in my house.” Tiffany smiled and now walked to the puzzled bad luck girl who was just staring at her.

Tiffany’s pink heels that was clicking on the cemented floor made the firemen and crowd stare at her since she was only wearing a sexy silky nightgown as she approaches Seungwan.

“Yahhhh unnie do you really have to wear that kind of outfit? People are staring at you.” The concerned younger woman was now trying to cover Tiffany with all her might.

“Oh…I’m sorry, next time I’ll only wear this for you~” She pokes Seungwan’s nose.

“Grrr…” Jennie growled.

Irene who was frowning from the flirting of Wenny ship, suddenly stared at Jennie…

“Yahhh!!!!” Irene now was trying to stop her.

“Don’t stop me!” Jennie shouted.

Jennie was now trying to take off her top to make her Seungwan unnie cover her body too, but Irene was trying in her desperate worry to stop the youngest from stripping, also…maybe…just maybe…stopping Jennie from making Seungwan stare at her too.

“Yah! Seungwan! Can’t you help me with this immature child!” Irene shouted to Seungwan.

Seungwan runs to them, and now Jennie breaks away from Irene to hug her unnie.

“Unnieeeee!!!” Jennie whined.

“Hey, what happened to you?” The short haired unnie now laughs.

“Please stay in my apartment? Pleaseeeee.” Jennie now cries.

“Hey, you little twerp, stop using cheating tactics, I won the paper, rock, scissor game, Seungwan stays in my apartment.” Tiffany now pinches Jennie’s cheek.

“Andeeeeee.” Jennie cries again, while keeping Seungwan wrap with her hands on her waist.

Seungwan who was feeling so tired from all that has happened the whole day, the hanging on the ceiling, the pretend couple scenario with Tiffany, the mistaken identity with Seulgi, Irene and Jennie’s jealousy, the burning down of her apartment, and now this 2 women making their tug of war on her like a stuff toy that will break any minute now sighed and stared at Irene who was observing the situation with her eyes.

Seungwan wanted to go to her just in case she misunderstands the situation, but she was getting drag left and right by the Eldest and Youngest, Lucky Girls, finally Irene speaking made the two stop from their push and pull.

“Unnie, how about we have an overnight together in your house so we don’t fight over Seungwan?” Irene asks Tiffany.

“Hey, don’t I get a say if I want to have an overnight-“ Seungwan didn’t even finish talking.

“Okay!” Jennie and Tiffany shouted to agreement.

** TIFFANY’S CONDO, HALLWAY  **

Irene felt a dark cloud was raining on her head, she is used to having the best luck in the world…but it seems like her good luck is not cooperating well with her, since the 3 girls decided to do another rock, paper, scissor again on who will help Seungwan take a bath while the two other girls will cook dinner.

“Yeyyyy!!!!! I won! I won!” Jennie jumps for joy.

“L-Let’s do it…a-again…come on.” Irene who was trying her best not to get angry at the silly game, has her hand shaking as she asks for another game.

“Oh, come on sore loser let’s cook~” Tiffany now takes Irene’s hand as she guides her to the kitchen to help her cook the supper.

“Noooooooo!” Irene whined.

** TIFFANY’S CONDO, BATHROOM  **

Seungwan was already naked in the bathtub, this is her first time to dive into a bathtub that felt like mini swimming pool and she decided to have some fun by dipping herself inside it.

_“I guess, I have to be thankful how thoughtful Tiffany unnie is, and even Irene and Jennie to stay here with me.”_

Seungwan smiled to herself, and now as she rises back to the bathtub, she sees Jennie in her cute pajama dress who covered her own eyes as she saw the short haired woman’s amazing faired skinned body.

“Yahh!!!” Seungwan shouted and now turns around to cover her naked body.

“Unnie, I’m s-sorry, I did call for you…but you were not answering so I rushed to the bathtub….” Jennie apologizes and still had her eyes covered.

“Can you please get out Jennie!” The bad luck girl shouts at her.

“Oh…I’m sorry unnie…I didn’t mean to be creepy in anyway…I just wanted to help you take a bath…I’m really sorry.” Jennie frowned and was now exiting the bathroom.

Seungwan felt she was too harsh with her words and now sighed.

“Jennie, I’m sorry, please stay, help me with my back…I kinda can’t reach it with the scrubber Tiffany unnie lent me….so I need you.”

Jennie felt her heart beat thump so fast and loud with the words Seungwan used on her, and now turns around. Seungwan was smiling seductively (actually it was just innocent smiling, but to the smitten Jennie it felt seductive lol)

“You really mean it?” Jennie asks to make sure Seungwan was not just being forced.

“Yep, please help your unnie?” Seungwan nodded and giggled.

Jennie suddenly got a nosebleed from seeing sexy and wet haired Seungwan being so effortlessly alluring.

“Hey! What happened with your nose!” Seungwan shouted.

“Nothing unnie! I just got excited!” Jennie wipes her own nosebleed and now runs to Seungwan.

The cute light brown skinned girl now sat on the edge of the baththub and uses the scrubber to clean Seungwan’s back. The two were silent for a while, which made the older girl feel awkward, but Jennie was humming on her own happiness that Seungwan finally understood, that Jennie was just happy to do this simple scrubbing, so she just let this continue.

“Jennie?”

“Yes unnie?”

“Can I get to know more about you?”

“Sure, what things would you like to know?”

“Why did you want to be a KPOP Idol?”

“Um…hmmm…” Jennie stopped from the scrubbing and now was just looking at nothing to think.

Seungwan turns around while still managing to cover herself as she stared at Jennie.

“Yah, you don’t even know why are you becoming an idol?” She laughs.

“Well…it was kinda weird unnie, because…I guess, the reason I wanted to become an idol is because my parents were against it.”

“W-What?”

“You see, I grew up in a family that is known for our Taekwondo Lineage, all of my family are highly trained to it, my mom, my dad, my cousins, all my 3 brothers and me are all trained in Taekwondo, but I kinda didn’t like that path, even if I have a red belt, which is kinda 2nd to black belt already…and this one guy who said he was part of GY Entertainment told me that he saw me and wanted me to audition…so I passed, and was supposed to debut with 3 other girls…but after what happened with the bankruptcy and all, I decided my dream is now to be your wife!” Jennie proudly declares.

Which earns a slap of water from Seungwan.

“Unnie!” She whined.

“Yah, you’re just deciding things on a whim aren’t you?” She glares at her young back scrubber.

“I don’t! And that water slap was too much! Do you want to see what a red belter can do!” Jennie now fights back with slapping some water on Seungwan.

“Oh, don’t just think because you’re a red belt holder, I’m gonna get scared! Here’s more water for youuuu!!!” Seungwan now slaps her wet hair to Jennie.

“Yahhh!! Unnie!” Jennie giggled.

The two kept laughing in the bathroom until Seungwan finally tells her to leave so she can finish bathing.

** TIFFANY’S CONDO, DINING ROOM  **

Irene was gritting her teeth as she chops the onions, and now quietly stabbing the chopping board as she heard the giggling of Seungwan and Jennie in the bathroom, and as the youngest lucky girl runs to the hallway to change from her wet clothes triggered the first ever Lucky Girl Seungwan kissed, this Irene also makes Tiffany who was cooking the seaweed soup, eyes widen as she saw her chopping board being murdered.

“ **Girl, chill.** ” The eldest of the Lucky girls tells the smaller black haired girl while diffusing the tension with a laugh.

“Unnie, **do you really like Seungwan?** ” Irene who spent a few years in Switzerland where she was born now spoke English to Tiffany too.

Tiffany stared and wondered, she finally answers.

“I kinda like her in an adorable teasing way…why?” Tiffany now tastes the Seaweed soup.

“Well I like her in a serious way.” Irene tells her.

“Yeah, I saw that serious way when you stabbed my chopping board.” The oldest smiles at her.

Irene now pouted.

“I’m sorry unnie, I just…this feels like a depressing concubines fighting over their king’s attention…” The small black haired Campus Queen sighed.

“Oh you’re just acting like that because you lost two times~ This is actually fun if you just loosen up Irene-ssi!”

“So you’re just doing this because you wanna make fun of Seungwan?” Irene, who seems to be turning into a protective yandere (psycho / violent) girl for Seungwan, now holds the knife to point to Tiffany.

“Y-Yahh! That’s not what I’m trying to say Irene-ssi! To be honest, I just wanted to tease Seungwan because she gets easily embarrass, but I found her to be very kind and sweet, so once I heard from Ailee who saw it in the news that her protégé’s apartment got burned down…I rushed to her aid, it was kinda heartwarming to see you and Jennie-ssi be right there for Seungwan too.” Tiffany now taps Irene’s head, which makes the younger girl put down the knife she was threatening the older woman with.

Tiffany now pokes the frowning girl’s face, and makes her smile.

“You know, a pretty girl like you shouldn’t be frowning like that, plus Seungwan will get more worried with you, after all aren’t we here spending an overnight together, to cheer up the bad luck girl who just lost her belongings and house?” She tells Irene.

Irene finally realizes her own insecurities was making her selfish to the fact that even if this was a humor harem scenario, Seungwan did lose her house and other stuff…the bad luck girl would laugh and smile as she saw them bickering in the car, but once in a while, when Seungwan who sat by the window thought no one was looking, Irene saw Seungwan sighing and frowning on her own.

“Okay, I’m sorry unnie.” Irene finally smiles.

“That’s better, how about we play another paper, rock and scissor, in order to find out who gets to feed Seungwan? I’ll go easy on you, if you don’t win this, it just means your luck has ran out for tonight.” Tiffany now offers her hand.

** TIFFANY’S CONDO, DINING ROOM  **

Irene now puts the food on the table, Seungwan was just staring at her, there were four chairs in the glass table Tiffany owned, two chairs per side. Seungwan and Tiffany are sitting together, while Jennie will sit together with Irene after they finally placed the food on the table.

“Irene-ssi, are you sure you don’t want to sit next to Seung-“ Tiffany who was feeling sorry because Irene still lost from the rock, paper and scissor , gets cut off by the loser.

“No, unnie, it’s fine, go ahead and eat.” Irene tells them with such coldness as she now eats her meat and rice.

Seungwan who was too innocent to gather that Irene was feeling upset again now smiled at her.

“Thank you for the food Irene!” Seungwan smiled, but it was not winning Irene at all.

“I didn’t cook anything, it was Tiffany-unnie who did, I just chopped some vegetables, since you might get food poisoning from me again.” Irene tells her coldly again.

“Well still you did some help in the cooking, so thank you unnie I love youuuu~” Jennie gives her a cheek to cheek kiss.

“Yahhhhh!” Irene now squeezes Jennie’s soft cute cheek.

“Unnie, you love me don’t you? Your pinching doesn’t hurt at all! Hehehe!” Jennie giggled.

“Oh you want it to hurt don’t you!?” Irene now gritted her teeth.

“Hey, come on let’s eat.” Tiffany tells the two bickering girls and now uses her chopstick that had the wrapped lettuce with meat, to feed Seungwan.

“Um…unnie?” The newly bath Seungwan asks.

“Is this uncomfortable? Okay, I’m sorry, go ahead eat on your own, Seungwan.” Tiffany smiles.

Seungwan felt so warm on her chest, since she has never had an elder sister to take care of her and now finally eats the lettuce wrapped meat to eat with gusto.

“This is really gooooodddddd unnie!” Seungwan shows her two thumbs up.

“Oh, Irene seasoned the meat, so thank her too, also Jennie grilled them.” Tiffany tells her.

“Thank you Jennie!” Seungwan smiled at Jennie who nodded and smiled back as she chewed.

Seungwan who was sitting opposite Irene now squeezes her hand, which makes Irene startled.

“Irene, you’re getting better at cooking! So thank you too!” Seungwan’s praise makes Irene flustered and silent.

“Y-Your welcome.” The shy campus queen responds, and earns another flash of smile from the apple of her eyes.

“Ah! By the way unnie, can I ask, do you happen to have a sister?” Seungwan asks.

As she suddenly remembered that her grandma told her that a pink outfit wearing woman shouted at her, which she deduces now that it’s Tiffany, now tries to ask her if she has a sister in order to connect the dots.

But Tiffany suddenly stops smiling, and drinks her red wine in one straight sip.

“No, I don’t have any siblings.” She glared at Seungwan and became silent then after.

Irene senses this and now decides to change the mood.

“Oh by the way! You kissed Seulgi a while ago! You are not still off the hook Seungwan!” Irene shouted.

Jennie suddenly remembered it too and now whined.

“Irene unnie, did you see Seulgi unnie! She got flustered with the kisses Playboy Seungwan unnie did on her!” Jennie tells on Seungwan.

“Yahhh!!! I told you I thought she was one of the Lucky Girls!!!!!” The harem creator, Seungwan shouted back.

“Oh, I see, tsk tsk, and here I was thinking you were telling the truth about that Lucky sh*t… **are you a liar** Seungwan Son?” Tiffany now grills Seungwan.

“Noooooo….I’m not unnie.” Seungwan now was about to cry, that the three girls panic.

“Just joking Seungwannnnn, go ahead eat, eat! You had a long day today!” Tiffany now pinches her cheek.

Jennie rushes to her side and gives her a back hug, while Irene feeds Seungwan who now sniffs her own tears, the bad luck ridden short haired girl looked like a glorified cute cat with her beautiful maids that was pampering her, that it made four young women became laugh and very comfortable after, it led to Tiffany finally calling the other girls without the formalities, they shared stories from their experiences from Irene’s Switzerland days, Jennie’s KPOP trainee history, Tiffany being a stage musical actress and Seungwan’s misadventures from her bad luck that made the other three laugh so hard.

Tiffany didn’t seem to notice that she drank two red wine bottles and suddenly became so aggressive, that now her inhibitions are out of the window, she takes off her nightgown, and chases Seungwan out of her lustfulness wearing only her sexy underwear, which thankfully stops after Jennie lands a Taekwondo technique that subdues the oldest and makes her sleep on the floor.

** TIFFANY’S CONDO, BEDROOM  **

The three girls carried the eldest to her big pink queen sized bed, drunk Tiffany woke up to chase Seungwan again, so the two Lucky Girls decided to tie Tiffany on her own bed, and now they slept next to her just in case she tries something funny again.

Seungwan decided to sleep on the couch, since there was no other rooms to sleep in, Irene and Jenne didn’t really want her to sleep on the couch, but the selfless gentlewan insisted.

So it was finally midnight, Irene woke up to find the two other girls are still sleeping, she became thirsty from the drunk Tiffany they subdued and decided to get a drink in the kitchen.

** TIFFANY’S CONDO, LIVING ROOM  **

Irene got up and now was walking to the living room in order to get to the kitchen when she suddenly saw Seungwan’s bedsheet was not covering her well, so she tries to fix it, as she leans closer. She gets startled as Seungwan embraces her tight…the short haired girl seems to be still asleep as embraces Irene, the Campus Queen was trying to get away from the embrace but Seungwan was surprisingly strong, also…Irene was feeling a bit cold, and this warm girl’s embrace was making her feel the coldness melting away…so Irene decided to stay with the hug for a bit.

“Chanelllll stop~” The short haired girl giggled.

Irene glared and did her best to break from the strong hug but she struggled.

“You cat! If you’re owner doesn’t show up, I will give you to the pound! You should thank me that I’m trying to bath you, stinky cute cat!” Seungwan lectured the imaginary cat in her sleep talk.

Irene who realized Chanel was a cat, now felt more affection for this cute young woman, and now taps her sleeping pointed nose.

“Thank you Seungwan.” Irene whispered and smiled.

She now decides that she will just sleep on the bad luck ridden girl’s chest, when Seungwan awakens from her own dream, and sees Irene about to bury herself from her chest.

“Oh…h-hello...don’t freak out, it’s you who won’t let me get out from the hug…so I-AH!” Irene gets another startling feeling when the short haired girl hugs her tighther.

“I’m sorry.” Seungwan suddenly apologizes.

“What are you apologizing for?” Irene now asks.

“Because, to be honest I don’t like this situation…girls fighting over me.” Seungwan says it in a serious tone, that it makes Irene laugh.

Which earns a smile from Seungwan who felt so corny with what she said too.

“See? This so humorous I don’t even like “girls” that way or at least that’s what I think…as of now…” Seungwan pouts to Irene.

“I just wanted to have a peaceful life, and I was thrusted to this…and I know you said you like me, which I very unbelievable coming from you Irene…” Seungwan plays with Irene’s soft black shampoo smelling hair.

“And I told you to wait for an answer…at least when I don’t have to go chasing for girls to give kisses all over their bodies in order to retrieve my luck…but I saw how you frowned and stared…and I didn’t like it all…I didn’t like seeing you hurt nor frowning like that.” Seungwan now puts her soft cheek on Irene’s head.

“Irene…what do you like even about me?” Seungwan now asks to Irene who was busy feeling her calm heartbeat as she stared at the dark living room they shared.

“Prior to the umbrella sharing Seungwan, I would see you walk by the dancing department…waiting for Chanyeol…you would just be there, and I get to feel something good in my chest…” Irene now turns her stare to Seungwan.

“You would do something in my heart that only you would make, that it makes me appreciate the bright blue sky, makes me appreciate the love songs that didn’t mean anything to me even if they had meaningful lyrics, makes me appreciate the wind that would pass by me even if it makes my hair a mess because I realize how refreshing it is now…and that was just when I saw you wait by our department hallway.” Irene laughs.

Seungwan who didn’t know what to say just stared at Irene.

“I’m sorry, creepy?”

“No, it’s really sweet, you’re so sweet…so cute, so lovely…and now I’m so ashame of how I can’t return your feelings properly.” The short haired woman sighed.

Irene didn’t say anything, since she felt assured by the honesty of Seungwan, it was also something she didn’t wanna question anymore because she said she’s gonna wait on the girl who was still trying to find her answer to Irene’s feelings.

“Irene, go back to bed now.” Seungwan tells her and now opens her arms to let Irene stand.

“No, I don’t want to.” Irene whined and now buried her face on Seungwan’s chest.

“Y-YAH IREN-“

“It’s unfair…Tiffany unnie won the place you stay in, she even got to feed you and Jennie won to help you bathe…so unfair.”

Seungwan who did appreciate the gestures of the women, now awkwardly laughs as she realizes she’s being treated like a cute cat by the three women.

_“Meow meow~”_

Seungmeow imagined her cat self, meowing.

“Just go back to sleep, it’s not really something to be called unfair when you’re being treated like a pet Irene.” She laughs.

Irene just stares at her, and Seungwan realizes she can see inside the shirt the beautiful girl was wearing.

“Hey…Irene, please go back to bed.” Seungwan now tries not to look by staring at the ceiling.

“No, I don’t wanna…give me something you and me can only share too.” She tells Seungwan.

“Geez fineee.” Seungwan finally embraces Irene to also prevent herself from seeing the woman’s braless chest.

Irene’s warmth was something Seungwan feels even from her bedsheet covers.

“Irene likes Seungwan.”

“What?”

“Does Seungwan like Irene too?” She asks.

“Huh?”

“When I gave you the scholarship, and also let you kiss me for my lucky moles…” Irene stops.

She stares at the short haired girl with such hopeful eyes.

“Did Irene make Seungwan happy?”

“Yah, are you parodying Linafied’s You’re My Stereo Soldier!?” The young woman now breaks the 4th wall.

“Seungwan, can’t you just ride this out? Like how you let those two flirt with you!” Irene now sobs.

“Fineeee.” Seungwan who was still embracing the jealous 1st lucky girl she ever met, now smiled at her agreement.

“Did Irene make Seungwan happy?” She asks again.

“Yes…Irene made Seungwan very happy…geez.” The bad luck girl now responds.

Irene pouts.

“Are you just saying that because I’m forcing you?”

_“But she is forcing me!?”_

But as Seungwan realizes the kindness Irene has given her…

All the luck she brought the woman sleeping on the couch…

Irene who started to turn her fortune around…

That she got to meet and be close friends now with Jennie and Tiffany…

Seungwan realizes that she is thankful…

And…

Happy…

“I’m sorry, you made me very happy Irene, I’m so thankful too, and I guess you being here by my side we can say you brought good luck to my lonely world and made me very happy too.” Seungwan now giggles at Irene.

“I was always alone you know, I know I have my grandma but since she always go to her expedition for new ingredients and herbs in the mountain…I spend almost my days and nights alone, so you and the rest of the lucky girls…make me very happy to be honest…”

Irene tries to hide her smile by burying her face on Seungwan’s chest again.

“Promise we still be together, even without the lucky moles?” Seungwan continued to smile.

The campus queen now stared back at her.

“Okay..promise…but this is different from my question what we will become after the lucky moles retrieving okay!?”

“Okay.” Seungwan smiled again at her.

Irene now gets flustered and tries to let go from the embrace.

“Yah, why are you not letting me go!” She asks Seungwan.

“Kiss me goodnight?” The bad luck girl now decides to use the line from Angst Queen Linafied’s amazing story too.

“Geez, Goodnight Wendy- I mean Seungwan!” Irene now smiled.

The two now smiled at each other, and now Irene was reaching to kiss Seungwan…

_“Where should I kiss her? Forehead? Cheek? Lips?”_

The lucky girl now wonders as she keeps puckering her lips, she closes her eyes and now decides to randomize the kiss.

_“T-Two hands?”_

She opens her eyes to see underwear wearing, now sober (?) Tiffany and Jennie using their hands to cover Seungwan’s face, who now have troubled breathing.

“Yah, who told you, you can kiss Seungwan already?” Tiffany glares.

“Unnie, you’re cheating!” Jennie whines.

“But she said to me to kiss her!” Irene shouts while still on top of non-breathing Seungwan.

“Seungwan is this true?”

“Seungwan unnie!”

Seungwan shakes her head, which makes the girls stop from covering her mouth.

“I-I almost died, please don’t cover my breathing holes!!!!”

“Yah, Seungwan said Irene being by her side makes her happy!”

“Hey we might get copy strike if you keep quoting You’re My Stereo Soldier! Get up and stay with us on the bed!” Tiffany shouted.

“No, Irene wants to stay by Seungwan. So that Seungwan can never be alone, Irene made a promise to Seungwan. So even if Irene’s battery is low-“ A pillow thrown by Jennie lands on Irene’s face.

“Stop quoting it! It makes wanna cry painfully again!” Jennie shouts, who read the story as well.

“Why you!” Irene now stands up to run and beat up Jennie.

“Ahh Seungwan~” Tiffany now tries to jump on the couch.

“Unnieeee stop! You’re just wearing your underwear!!!!” Seungwan shouted.

The two girls now tackle underwear wearing Tiffany in the fight not to make her embrace with the traumatize Seungwan.

** INSIDE THE 388 CONVENIENCE STORE **

It was a day after, for now Seungwan is being treated like a divorce couple’s only child that is being tossed around by her parents, since she will stay with Jennie’s house tonight after work.

She was busy marking the new yogurt drinks with some price tags…she suddenly sees a girl wearing a hoodie who seems to be so busy by the shelves. Seungwan feels that the girl was up to something, but decides to ignore her and went back to the price tags.

  
**_The girl with the hoodie staring at Seungwan._ **

The girl didn’t buy anything, and now was walking to the door, but she didn’t count the fact that Seungwan has sharped eyes and now shouted to her.

“Hey! I saw you don’t run away!” Seungwan shouted and hops out of her booth to chase the girl who was speeding to the door.

Seungwan was a bit faster and now held the girl’s arm, which now exposes her because the snacks she tucked inside her jacket came out and fell on the floor.

_“Dozens of candies, chocolates and even drinks?”_

The nightshift cashier wondered.

“Please don’t hurt Sharon….” The girl who was somehow speaking in 3rd person now told the nightshift cashier as she wept.

“Wha-What?” Seungwan asks in confusion.

The girl grinned at her as if she was about to do something bad to Seungwan.

“Mina, said don’t hurt Sharon…so now Sharon will have to subdue you.” Mina/ Sharon now throws Seungwan on the floor.

The girl with the hoodie now runs to the door leaving the food she attempted to shoplift, and now left Seungwan who was in pain on the floor.

“That b*tch, that really hurt- What no!!!! Why did it turn violet for her!” Seungwan shouted as she sees her blue bracelet turn violet for the Mina/ Sharon girl.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The bad luck ridden girl shouted as she now kneeled and shouts alone on the 388 Convenience Store’s floor.

**_SEUNGWAN’S LUCKY GIRLs_ **

**Irene’s Mole’s**

  1. ~~One on her right index finger~~
  2. ~~One on her right thumb~~
  3. One behind her neck
  4. One on her shoulder
  5. Middle of her upper back
  6. One on her left cheek



7-25???????

**Jennie’s Mole’s**

  1. ~~Above her left eyelid~~
  2. ~~By the left side of her neck~~



**Tiffany’s Moles**

  1. ~~By her left ear~~



????????????

**Mina/ Sharon**

????????????

BEAD COUNT TOTAL: 5


End file.
